Resident Evil: The Hellsing Files
by undead3
Summary: after Wesker's death Jill and Chris unite again to investigate reported BOWs belonging to the mysterious Hellsing. meanwhile Seras must learn to live without her master, and deal with threats to Helling from all sides.
1. stage 1

**STAGE 1-1**

_We always keep going forward. That's probably what makes humanity so good. We always dream of a better future, a future without fear or pain. However that one strength is not only the reason I choose to keep fighting even if I don't have to keep fighting like this, but it is also the reason those with a strong enough greed would dare create the nightmares I face. Umbrella is gone, it's final leftover, Wesker died at my hand. Its only legacy a destroyed city and a world that is trapped in a war against bio-terrorism. However if I can have a future without fear of the terror umbrella started I'll never stop fighting._

"Chris get up. Chris...Chris!" the violent jarring from the woman next to him quickly brought Chris Redfeild from his self monologue dream. Quickly bringing himself into a upright position he quickly scans the plane. Not much had changed the same elderly couple dressed in tacky Hawaiian cloathing sat in the center row, the same waitress with the calming smile with a white shirt, blue low-cut vest and a medium length black skirt with black high-heels, and a name-tag reading Cindy walked by asking if he still needed his head-cushion.

Again the annoying blond kid with the yellow t-shirt, and wearing fake cat ears turned to stair at him until he looked away. Behind the seemingly endless rows of the second class flight were filled with various passengers. Ranging from Arabs obviously returning from a pilgrimage to mecca, stereotypical British gentlemen, other American 'tourists', an Asian woman in red with what looked like her sister with a white shirt next to her, pointing his direction occasionally and giggling before speaking in Mandarin amongst themselves. An awkward looking American behind them watching them with a jealous look, his haircut screamed military and the symbol on the coin in his hand heavily suggested air-force.

Finally Chris turned to the woman in the seat next to him. Jill Valentine, after three years they were finally working a mission together again. Her hair had finally begun to lose the blond pigment it had gained from stasis and the device Wesker had used to enslave her, her skin had already returned to healthy color. She was wearing a blue ball-cap, along with a blue and white t-shirt as well as her preferred blue assault pants. Seeing Chris scanning the room and herself Jill smiles slyly. "are you looking at me like that because you like what you see, or did you forget where you are?" she asked tauntingly.

Chris took a moment to put forward an offended face. "and is there a problem if I was? Chris as was the usual these days in his light green tee, with a black stripe down the sides and his light dust colored pants.

"alright, for your information, were still on the plane. London is only about a half hour away." Jill quickly informed Chris her tone still teasing.

"and from there we're meeting up with the investigation unit correct?"

"do you remember who we are investigating?"

"some rich family right?" Jill sighed and gave Chris a look that spoke volumes about how close they were.

"They're called the Hellsings. Own a large private force, allegedly have ties to the bio-terrorist group millennium who conducted an bio-terrorist attack that extensively damaged London nine years ago, coincidentally that's one of the reasons the Brits are so willing to cooperate with the B.S.A.A. The British have been pushing for an investigation into the less certain parts of that attack for years. It wasn't until four years ago did we actually begin any form of investigation and it has only now lead us to a single lead, here with the Hellsings." Jill informed her partner her expression serious

Chris sighed, smiling at Jill. That was a bit of the partner he used to know. He was always worried that her drive for justice would have been hurt by her experience but she still seemed to be the woman he knew and moments like this just seemed to remind him that the strange life he had was getting better that the nightmare was winding down.

"This is your captain speaking, we are now descending into London international airport for those of you leaving this flight I would like to remind you to take all.." Britain where the three men responsible for Umbrella began.

Getting off the plane Chris and Jill quickly went to the pick-up aria to find the team member who was supposed to pick them up. "so do we have any idea as to who these Hellsings are, or at least who they claim they are?" Chris asked, casually strolling with Jill leading, both scanning the crowd for signs of their driver.

"not much but the team that is already in place should have more information. Hey Chris can you see-" Jill was cut off as a short, skinny man with a long nose bumped into her.

"oh, i-i apologize mam. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." the man quickly apologized, a nervous expression covering his features.

"it's alright, did you happen to see a man holding a sign saying Chris and Jill? See he's our friend but we can't seem to find him." Jill gently replied to the man, a warm smile and understanding spread across her face.

The man quickly began mumbling to himself his hands making strange gestures. "maybe, no,yes?...oh wait, yes other end of the baggage claim, there was a couple holding a sign there. A shorter young woman with a green shirt and green pants, shorter hair coming to her chin and brown eyes some sort of symbol on her sleeve. Next to her is a teller gentleman, dark skinned, looks very military looking, his attire seems slightly formal." the small man offered, before smiling in friendly manor and then jogging off in a hurry.

"that sounds like them, come on Jill lets keep them from waiting any longer." Chis and Jill then made their way though the crowd to where the man had instructed them. Finding the two the man described Chris quickly found himself happily surprised.

"Rebecca? Josh? What in the world are you two doing here?" Jill asked, barely able to contain her excitement for seeing the two friends who she had not expected to see. Rebecca smiled, before stepping forward to hug her fellow former S.T.A.R.S. Member.

"I've been in-charge of this investigation for a while now, so you shouldn't be surprised to see me. Mr. Stone here arrived about a week ago with his team. Someone figured that if you two were coming here it was best to assume some nasty B.O.W.s would show up sooner rather than later, so they sent his team to act as support. Now come on you two let's go somewhere where we can get comfortable. We can catch up after you two have set up in our flat." Rebecca then urged the pair out. struggling through the thick crowd to the small vehicle that, after loading all their luggage, took the group away into London.

In the distance a shadowy figure watched pulling a phone to his ear. "their leaving now, confirming the presence of B.S.A.A. Members Rebecca chambers, as well as one Josh stone from the Kijuju reports. Should I proceed with operation... Will report if any suspicious activity is detected."

_-Resident Evil-_


	2. stage 2

**STAGE 1-2**

As the car came to a halt Rebecca hurried Chris and Jill out proudly standing in front of a standard, far from outstanding flat. "and now let me introduce you to the headquarters for the British branch of the millennium case. We'll let Mr. Stone get your two's things as I give you both a tour. After that we'll let you get some rest, a flight all the way back in the states for a short notice assignment is always tiring." Rebecca offered/demanded, pulling Chris and Jill into the flat. Leaving Josh to pay the driver, and get the luggage.

"I never got the VIP treatment when I arrived, I should have tried to become an agent." Josh sighed to himself as he pulled out his wallet.

"Alright we have the weapons locker, communications equipment, and bed's upstairs, and in the back here we have the kitchen along with our make-shift briefing room. out back we have two vehicles both are intended for operations use only though, and over to the left here we have the living room, we haven't decided to use it for anything different so it's pretty much our break aria. Currently the only people staying here are going to be, yourselves, me, Josh, and the two communication monitors Fred and Samantha. Fred is currently watching for any communications concerning the Hellsing manor as well as observing the video feeds we've managed to get on the entrances to the manor set up. And Sam is out buying Supper so I will introduce you to them later. Any questions?" Rebecca fired of rapidly.

Chris stepped forward. "Well for one why are we here, shouldn't this be something for the government to handle and not the B.S.A.A. And why bring Jill and myself in for a simple monitoring job?"

In response Rebecca sighed, taking a moment to collect herself, before replying. "It's because the British wont do anything. It was the American government who found the connection to Hellsing and shortly after they forwarded the data to the local authorities the British claimed that the evidence was false, and at the same time private forces attacked and destroyed the original copy of the documents. When we tried to contact the British again they claimed that we never gave them any such evidence. Meaning..."

"A cover-up, someone intercepted the data and then destroyed the original to limit the impact."

"Right but even with an exact replica of the files, the local authorities we're not willing to launch an investigation, especially since our remaining copies didn't contain any solid incriminating evidence. And apparently the Hellsing family is a major backing power for Britons international security even if MI-6 tried to probe Hellsing or their holding they would simply hit a brick wall of security. But if the B.S.A.A. were to act without the knowledge of the official government then we can launch a full inquiry without Hellsing finding out, and covering up their bio-weapons before we can find them." she confirmed, the sense of duty and accomplishment in her voice betraying her thoughts.

Jill quickly picked up on this. "You already think their guilty?" she asked, giving a hard look to the former S.T.A.R.S. rookie member, normally Rebecca wasn't judgmental, and if what she had once confided in Jill was true then she also was willing to overlook the past crimes of others and help them. The conviction and disgust she was showing the Hellsings seemed a little out of character for her. It was then that Josh stepped in the flat and joined the conversation.

"Rebecca here is already convinced based off the evidence we've picked up already. The cover-up being the least of it. We already have a few strange points that would suggest private B.O.W. testing. First is that their manor receives a regular shipment of medical blood packages, the manor is also surrounded by a large private military force, one that is often seen leaving the manor in force with armored transports. Also the location of manor places it at a perfect staging point for a bio-weapons attack on the city, and the amount of damage to the building would suggest that either they themselves were responsible for the release of viral agent that struck London, or that the attack was staged as a cover for their assault on the Hellsing manor. Which would raise the question what would a single mansion have that a bio-terrorist network would be willing to attack full force against one of the leading world nations?" Josh listed the several damning facts that were already apparent. "whats more we were able to discover that days before the attack on London two agents who directly reported to the head of the Hellsing organization, Sir Integra Hellsing, were sent to a South American city less than one-hundred miles from the secluded jungle surrounded base for the millennium group, and shortly after that we had the Ritz hotel B.O.W attack which left an entire SWAT team massacred. Coincidentally the two agents signed into the same hotel that night. What we have now is not concrete evidence but we do have enough circumstantial evidence to suggest that Hellsing without a doubt had some sort of tie to the millennium group. The closest to any B.O.W testing or use was in a small town called Cheddar where we have the head of the Hellsing organization appearing mere hours before a small time spreading incident involving zombies was suddenly brought to an end, with no official reason as to why all the zombies were suddenly eliminated, nor did we have any survivors who could report as to what had happened. However even with that given Hellsings tied to internal security they can shrug off any claims we make, what we still need is some sort of god-send like you two showing up and our bio-terrorists suddenly trying to off you, or better yet a B.O.W with a Hellsing uniform."

Chris smiled, before nudging Rebecca playfully. "so what are you two saying...you're counting on Jill and me to bring bad luck?"

Jill smiled playfully crossing her arms. "no they want us to find some-sort of ditzy Bio-weapon that wears a short skirt, and has Hellsing written all over it and without killing it bring it back."

-_Hellsing-_

Seras woke wit a start, abruptly hitting her head on her coffin. "ouch!" she whined rubbing her head. Slowly she lifted the lid off herself and scanned her empty room finding the offensive presence that had awoken her, a small ringing alarm. The hands on the alarm telling Seras that the time was 4 PM. Groggily the young vampire pulled herself out of her coffin and began to blindly search her room for her morning blood packet. Which she found and then quickly downed, the blood quickly had the desired effect waking her up, though she could still feel the effects of her current sleep deprivation. "bloody freaks can't do their business at a proper hour any more, and who is it that needs to be ready at any time to clean up whatever mess they make." Seras grumbled slowly shuffling towards her door. "huugh...why can't they act like proper vampires." at this Seras stopped and giggled to herself. "well look whose giving the 'proper vampire' talk."

Seras then managed to bring herself over to a wall intercom. "Seras Victoria reporting for duty." she said aloud, while pressing transmit button.

After several moments of silence the small box buzzed to life and a familiar voice came through, as commanding as ever. "Miss Victoria, we have a meeting with the round table tonight, you will be acting as my escort be on your best behavior. I would rather not have you embarrass me in front of Sir Irons, nor any of our newest members. Have I made my self clear?" a sudden terror filled Seras.

"YES MA'AM! Right away Ma'am!" she replied, saluting.

"Seras."

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Seras. You're forgetting to press the transmit button I can't hear you." Seras blushed to herself, quickly pressing the transmit button.

"yes ma'am I'll be on my best behavior ma'am."

"Oh and Seras we have a new head of staff candidate joining us tonight, her name Alexis Barnard. She's American but has proven to be quite talented at her work. Her experience with firearms and with similar situations as to a ghoul attack, along with a long list of experiences serving as a secretary should make her a perfect candidate for the position. Treat her well and report to her from now on concerning weapon repairs and modifications." the woman leader of Hellsing's voice informed the young vampiress.

"Sir, yes Sir." Seras replied though the intercom.

Seras quickly dressed into her usual Hellsing issued attire, the tan top and short skirt that seemed to be made by some Japanese pervert instead of being made for functionality. Along with a ammo belt with a small sidearm at her side.

She then proceeded upstairs to the main dinning room where she could sense the new head of staff candidate. It wouldn't hurt to be nice to her at least for tonight. As she approached the room she took notice of the woman inside. Short, thin, dressed, in a business attire unnoticeable to a human's eye, a small sidearm strapped to the side of her stomach just where her suit loosened. Blond hair done into bun, and black shades and giving off the smell of gunpowder and ash covered by years worth of shampoo and ever so slight perfume. She more fit the description of the American's presidents secret service than an woman who'd be in charge of the maids and accounts of Hellsing, though for the longest time Seras had thought that all Walter had been was a butler.

"Ah, you must be Seras Victoria, I am Alexis Barnard, future head of staff. Sir Integra informed me about you. Apparently your a valuable asset to Hellsing and the best of it's remaining agents." The woman was warm and kind with her comments but Seras could also sense her sizing Seras up. She possibly was try to compare Seras to the expectations created by the reports Sir Integra had given her. Since you are currently the person whose been longest in our ladies employ I'd like to speak to you later to find out about her preferences and anything about the current staff that I might want to know."

The woman's formal demeanor drew out a reply even Seras didn't expect. "yes ma'am as soon as possible ma'am." startled by her own reply and definitely embarrassed , Seras quickly made to leave, after all she and Sir Integra had a meeting to attend.

-_Hellsing_-

The trip to Sir Irons' home had been insignificant to say the least. A simple drive in a modern limousine with Sir Integra smoking her expensive cigars, and glaring at the passing countryside with her one remaining eye. Tonight's choice of eye patch, Seras noted, was slightly more elegant than the others worn by the knight of her majesty.

Sir Irons' estate was certainly impressive, but then Seras was neither from riches or nobility. So any mansion seemed to be impressive to some extent to her. Seras also noted by the long line of ten limo's already parked by the side of the building that Sir Integra was the last to arrive. Seras quickly thought about the convention of twelve trying as hard as she could to think of who all the members were, however the only members she could recall were Sir Irons, Sir George Pennyworth who was said to be holding his position only until his son was of age to take the spot as his father would have wished, and Sir Integra herself. Recently eight of the newer members had been increasingly hostile to Hellsing, if Sir Integra's rantings were to judge by. However now was not the time to consider the position of Hellsing, after all that was Sir Integra's job, Seras duty now was to simply accompany her lordship to the meeting.

-_Resident Evil-_

"We've got got some suspicious movement." the man, Fred that Rebecca mentioned called out bringing a hand-held display with him down the stairs and into the kitchen. The woman, Samantha had arrived a little earlier with groceries in hand but had not yet introduced herself. Samantha was tall, slender, with red hair and seemed to enjoy wearing tight clothing, while Fred was short, stocky and the cloths he wore seemed more fitted to the streets of New York rather than London.

Fred quickly set up the display so all the others in the room could get a good view. The footage showed a woman with dark tanned skin, platinum blond hair, a eye patch, and a farce expression with a cigar to complete it getting into a limousine followed by younger looking girl with blond hair done into a messy style behind her head, a red uniform with the Hellsing crest as a patch over her heart, and an extremely endowed figure. "These to are are Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, current head of Hellsing, no children, few living relations. The other is her private guard and assumed personal agent, however information on this individual is severely limited." After Fred had made his statement the two got into the vehicle and it sped off. Quickly leaving the the line of vision of the observation devices. "nearly all official business that this woman conducts is done through a means which we can monitor. However she has one highly secured private line of communication based on the business like attire she is wearing and the fact that we had no forewarning of this outing, we can only assume that either this was a meeting scheduled long before our team set up our monitoring system, or that she had received a call through this private line.

Jill was the first to ask a question. " And how private is this line?"

"If we knew the number we'd be at least be able to learn who else knows the number. But we don't even know that."

Now Chris had the chance to ask the obvious question. "So do we think that she's meeting someone about B.O.W.s?"

_-Hellsing-_

"Ah Sir Integra we we're worrying that you may have been having difficulties with traffic." a younger voice greeted as Integra entered the chamber containing the convention of twelve. All the members had already taken their seats Sir Irons at the head of course, with Sir Pennyworth looking unconformable in his seat, Rob Walsh seemed tired, while the young Lord Osborn and the other newer members of the round table sat with expressions that suggested distaste for Sir Integra.

Soon another member coughed politely before beginning. "Now that all of our members are here Sir Ashford, I believe you we're the one to bring up the current issue." Sir Ashford a man yet to have his midlife crisis. His family controlled the medicine in Great Britain and was the conference's only connection to the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium, his family also coincidentally shared the same last name and even blood ties to the Ashford family that had started the company Umbrella. Something Integra found ever so entertaining, and even more so when she would mention it to Sir Ashford, sparking his ire.

"Yes, I am sadly here to report on a severe weakness in Britain's defense." Immediately Sir Pennyworth, and Rob Walsh took offense and were starting to raise up complaints. Though Sir Irons with a intrigued expression raised up his hand and stopped them. Integra kept her expression neutral, though she sensed that this annoying man was only beginning what would be a long head-ache.

"Yes, a single black market commodity has now taken the enemies of the world by storm. And while the American's and the United Nations have both began measures to counter the growing and now nearly unstoppable threat of Bio-organic weapons the only significant act we have done is turn over a single RAF base over to this B.S.A.A. though if we remember the events from but only a year before the B.S.A.A. were even acknowledged by the U.N. the terrorist group Millennium had effectively cut off our nations communications and crippled our ability to deploy our military power. Our public is terrified, rightfully so, of the increasingly close to home bio-weapon attacks, the increasing threat of bio-terrorism in our own country and yet we have taken no action to officially, and as a nation, combat this threat. At least that is what our public thinks." Ashford then cast a knowing look from Sir Irons, to Integra, then to Lord Osborn.

It was then that Osborn joined in. "Sir Ashford and I have been talking about this for some time now and we have come to the conclusion that the state of Great Britain's internal security is being thrown in great disarray from our 'obvious' lack of action. The peoples opinion on the matter is forcing our political parties and elected officials into tighter and more difficult positions either they, or we must take action now or watch the defenses of this nation by the hands of the very people we are supposed to be protecting crumble. And at the core of this issue we have deemed Hellsing to be the most prevailing problem. Already they do little more than a shadowy job of BOW prevention, one that every time they move their forces we need to concoct a story to cover up. Not to mention the extreme cost for maintaining their organization." Now Osborn had locked eyes with Integra, the hate in his gaze more than telling that this was also his form of revenge for his father who had died in the millennium attack.

Before Integra could speak a retort Sir Irons cut in. "Get to the point Lord Osborn." the tone informing everyone that the head of the convention was losing patience. Oswald cast a nervous glance towards the old man before continuing again. "we have determined it necessary to form our own counter-bio-weapon force, and seeing how Hellsing has already failed to both protect against a known and forewarned bio-terrorist attack, with the whole millennium fiasco as well as the fact that our nation can not afford the increased price of both that force and paying for an organization such as Hellsing. We have determined that cutting the funding from this convention to Hellsing's endeavors and redirecting them to a state of the art, fully capable, fully visible, force of British bio-terrorism prevention forces. Would be in the best interests of the security of this country." suddenly a cruel smirk spread across Lord Osborn's face, and his next comment nearly drove Seras ,who'd been standing quietly next to Sir Integra, into a fit of rage. "Also limiting our ties to Hellsing would also go a long way into protecting our nation from the eventual backlash when Hellsing's flamboyant pets decide again that showing up on international television is acceptable. After all the public hates monsters and the madmen who employ dirty beasts."


	3. stage 3

**STAGE 1-3**

Alexis sat in the main computer room that was once the center for former family retainer's, Walter C. Dornez, data collection network. Currently she was scanning the computers for any mission relevant data, namely occult secrets that could further her use to her new and in her opinion slightly eccentric employer. True what Hellsing had shown her were indeed creatures killed by sunlight and blessed silver and could sustain themselves on nothing more than human blood, creating zombie like creatures from their victims, but unlike her employer she understood that there was a science to everything, if sunlight could kill such creatures why not make a synthetic ray of sunlight to kill said beasts.

"Vampires may or may not have been man made but there is a science behind everything." she said to herself as she began looking over a very interesting system her predecessor had created. A system that based on various inputs and occult research could roughly track the movements of possible vampires. Currently the system was definitely far from complete and required data to be inputted meaning that it couldn't just know when a vampire would strike. Alexis scanned the various files and tests that had already been inserted. As she began scrolling the files a newer one caught her eye. "Freak-Chip V-004. Well who do we have here?"

currently the system had based off the data the previous owner had collected identified and estimated the movements of four separate vampires all within 50 miles of London. And if the system was accurate these vampires were going to be gathered about a mile outside the town of Thames at a small private Ranch sometime within the hour. Quickly pulling up data on to why four vampires would possibly be meeting at that exact point, Alexis found it, some sort of cult gathering was scheduled to take place there...irony was that the cult was a group of Gothic vampire lovers gathering to read some teen vampire novel call dawn-break or some ridiculous civi crap like that. Realizing potential national security situation was brewing Alexis quickly took command, calling Hellsing's private mobile force and ordered them to prepare a full contingency and to deploy to the location. And next she did what any good secretary would do, she called Sir Integra.

_-Hellsing-_

"Sir Integra, Lord Osborn. I would like to state that before this personal issue decides to interfere with this meeting, that we are currently here to solve issues concerning the defense of her Majesty and our empire. And so that before either of you decides to speak your next words that you carefully think about to what end you are speaking." Sir Irons hard glare challenging either party to speak, however Integra knew to remain quite, and so did Lord Osborn.

"I will however acknowledge the issue brought up by Sir Ashford and Lord Osborn as indeed this nation does in fact suffer from several problems brought forth by the existence of Biological weapons. However trying to usurp Hellsing's funding flat out is not a measure I would approve." Sir Irons then cast a sorrowful glance to Integra, something like this shouldn't have ever happened to his friend's child. "Given the circumstances however, Hellsing has indeed been more and more involved with incidents involving B.O.W.s the scope of Hellsing's operations may have grown to a size neither you Sir Integra, nor her Majesty needs. To facilitate both for the development of a public anti-biological warfare unit and to reduce casualties and to remove unnecessary work load from Hellsing so that it can once again become the force to secretly protect Great Britain from monsters and demons, and other unholy beasts, I propose that Hellsing has its current force and resource allotment from the convention be scaled back appropriately." Sir Irons gaze then fell on Osborn and the eight other newer members of the convention. "However once this counter-BOW task force of yours is self sufficient, Lord Osborn, we will be increasing the resources to Hellsing once again. The mistake to lower this nations defense for the sake of defending against a different threat is something we have already done once in my lifetime, I do not intend to see us do it again."

It was at this moment that Integra's phone rang. The long time head of Hellsing quickly answered and already taking command. "report." after several moments she spoke again. "right, I'm sending Seras to take command. Order the men to wait for her arrival and to secure the aria, I do not want this incident to make its way into anywhere populated understood." She then hung up her phone. "Seras the town of Thame now. here is a GPS to the location." Integra ordered, handing Seras her phone. "these things are drinking and devouring her majesty's people. Leave none of them standing Search and Destroy!" Integra ordered her loyal vampire.

"Sir, Right away Sir." Seras shouted, saluting and then ran out the door. Leaving Integra and the rest of the round where they where.

"Running off now that some monster has conveniently shown up, to give you a reason not to be here?" Lord Oswald challenged despite the threatening gaze from Sir Irons.

Integra cast a challenging gaze to Lord Osborn. "Actually not, while I do indeed actually work for my position unlike a few certain members, I also have an organization that I can trust to follow my orders."

"Perhaps now would be a good time to ask about our current situation with Iscariot?" a nervous Sir Pennyworth chimed.

_-Resident Evil-_

As Jill and Chris had finally started to get some good rest, sharing the buildings only available bedroom, a high-pitched feminine voice disturbed their short peace bringing them once again to the land of the living. "We've got major movement from the Hellsing Mansion!" groggily but quickly Chris brought himself out of bed and meet a fully dressed Jill in the buildings small hidden communications room. The room was nothing less than the attic filled completely with computers and small generators as to keep it off the local power grid.

Rebecca was already there demanding information. "how many do we have, and do we have any idea as to where they are going?" Samantha smiled confidently in response.

"Local chatter says Thame, the few bugs we got are piking up mention of a private ranch. They also mentioned something about four 'freaks' and oddly enough some sort of twilight convention. A lot of teasing about twilight I might add. What is it with men and hating on romance..."

"Stop dallying and tell us what we need to know!" Jill interrupted, leaving Chris thankful with his experiences the idea of romanticizeing monsters seemed just wrong.

"This might be the break we need. From what I am picking up it sounds more like this is a cleanup operation, we can't bust Hellsing for this but we might be able to observe their B.O.W.s and start forming the connections we need. This means we need..."

"On it!" Jill shouted running down the stairs grabbing a pair of keys, her combat gear and out the door before Sam could finish.

"Jill! Wait!" Chris whined running to the room to finish getting his pants on.

_-Resident Evil-_

"Well Mr. Vampire why don't you come and take me." a young blond girl said huskily leading her boyfriend more into the woods outside their friends ranch. The party so far had been good, the fake blood punch had been soo good, not to mention the vodka and whiskey. Taking a moment to themselves they left everyone else to start watching to movie while they had their own enactment of a sort.

"Well my little Bella don't tempt me." Lucy loved to role-play with Bobby, it was so much more exciting that way. "Oh but I want to tempt you." she said, showing flesh to the guy who had been her lover for two months now. The love in their relationship apparent to her.

"you're more like a succubus than anything else." Bobby joked quickly stripping his cloths off. Now Bobby would do the part where-

"Excuse me am I interrupting anything?" a voice asked, walking from the direction of the ranch. A man in a red-hooded sweeter with a strange hiking belt. Not at all matching the typical 'vampire' look.

"Yea you kind of are." Lucy told the man, more than peeved by his presence.

"Oh my bad, well I wanted to ask you a few questions if that was alright by you." the man continued coming towards the half naked couple acting oblivious to their state.

Bobby was obviously upset but kept his temper in check, for once. "we're having a moment here, could you possibly sod off."

"Well I thought that I might be good to inform you, that it takes only a single sperm cell approximately forty-nine micrometers in length to fertilize the eggs of your young girlfriend here." the man stated bluntly, still walking towards the pair.

"Look you fucking idiot when I say sod off, I mean Sod the fuck-" the mans fist connected to Bobby's face flooring Lucy's boyfriend instantly. The man then kneeled down and pulled a syringe from his belt and quickly jabbed it into Bobby's arm.

"Like I was saying one sperm cell, forty-nine micrometers long, nine months later and we have a mother. The T-veronica virus however is two h'undred nanometers and for the 'mount to make up one sperm cell takes less than ten minutes to turn an lighter-average build young man into a contagious cannibal." the man said all this with his soulless eyes focused on Lucy, never once looking at the syringe or poor Bobby. His Irish accent also held no soul, it was pure fact no feeling whatsoever.

The man's mere presence caused Lucy to panic she quickly ran up and kicked the man between the legs. "fuking whore!" To which the man quickly stood up and backhanded her. He then grabbed ,a now very sick looking, Bobby by the hair and thew him on top of Lucy his body weight pressing down on her. Bobby was now moaning in discomfort.

"I 'pologize tha lad's bite isn't a vampire's but it'll still turn ye. I'd be making love quickly if I were ye." with Bobby moaning and coughing atop her, Lucy started crying.

"Stop, this isn't funny, please...dear god this joke is horrible how could you do this?"

"It ain't funny you say? From where I am it be funny...well tat be if I wern' so serious. Well I be sorry but I have business to do." the man said, limping further into the woods. As bobby's groans got deeper.

After a few moments there was a blood curtailing scream. At which point the man pulled out a phone. "I'm 'arry for calling so late. There were a lot moor of them that I tought there would be. I could also only get tree of em. But don'ee worry I put chips in jus' as you said to. And I put some T sprayers on the premises. In less then 'wenty minutes we should be having oorselves a nice moonster attack. 'erfect your yer plans. And don'ee ask aboot the B.S. A-holes tey should be arriving shortly 'fter 'ellsing does."

**A.N. yes i tried a accent don't know how well i did though. also note i did raise the raiting to M for this, and i do not condone the murder of teens while they couple. but also note i use research for this chapter finding botht the town of Thame, the size of a sperm cell and virus just for this.**


	4. stage 4

**Stage 1-4**

Jill was trailing the armored vehicles Hellsing had sent out for a while now. Keeping distance and relying on momentary sightings and guidance from Fred and Samantha to keep them on the trail. Following them to Thame had been easy but from there they had gone out on country roads. Fortunately Jill had experience driving without headlights and tonight was also very bright. Fortunately Chris had thought to look for what possible buildings the Hellsing vehicles could be heading towards. And after a quick satellite image search Fred found a relatively small ranch with a great many cars parked outside.

"That has to be their destination there aren't any other buildings within a mile of that location, and none of them seem nearly as tempting." Fred informed the pair via the teleconference feature on Chris's phone.

"Right, then lead us to a place we can stash our car. Jill and I will approach by foot and hopefully slip in before they seal all the entrances." Chris ordered Fred. Jill had also recognized the need to hide their car the moment they entered the terrain. Sure there was plenty of wooded arias but there were also a great number of flat open farm grounds and with the weather approaching by road would be suicide. Jill had also run all the scenarios through in her mind. She already knew which one Chris would take. The one that kept her safest, so she'd have to plan her approach so the 'heroic' former S.T.A.R.S. Marksmen competition winner would be at his safest.

"Chris, I think we are going to have to keep this one as low key as possible. Knives, silenced weapons, and flash-bangs just in case." Chris stopped to think for a few moments. "Right."

_-Hellsing-_

Seras had arrived on the scene only a second after the human Hellsing troops...and she already knew the worst had happened. The number of cars meant there should have been at least one survivor. Maybe tortured, beaten, permanently scarred and about to die. But there should have been at least one heartbeat coming from that structure. If she, no if Hellsing had arrived too late and the vampires had moved on or already set their ghouls loose tonight could become a significant problem for her future plans. At top priority now was containing the problem, nothing escaped, not a single ghoul not a single one of those pathetic sniveling dogs who dared even consider they were anything close to the same species as she was would be allowed to escape. She would hunt them down and ensure that they knew what their own mortality felt like. They would know.

But where was Seras rage coming from, that is was it from the disgust from the wasted lives or the fact that there were lesser vampires daring behave like they were superior. Was her rage coming from the part of her that was like her master or the part of her that had been friends with Pip. Seras forced the thought to the back of her mind. Sir Integra had sent her here to lead the Hellsing troops and that was what she would do. The Major commanding the Hellsing force soon came and reported to her. "Miss Victoria, we are now setting up a perimeter around the structure, we will be ready to breach momentarily."

"Any signs of our targets?" the Major, Kidd, Seras observed, placed a hand on his ear listening to a report before replying.

"Two targets found observed the perimeter, we are dispatching a team to eliminate now ma'am."

Seras nodded in understanding. "I want one team to follow me in. Choose whose ready to go, I'm entering immediately." Seras informed the Major. Quickly walking towards the lone building. All around the scene was a chaotic frenzy that if anything went wrong could easily turn into a major mess. The teens had parked their cars all around creating numerous places for ghouls or one of the targets themselves to hid from the human soldiers if any of them should get past her. Already soldiers were igniting vehicles and deflating tires the cover story tomorrow's papers would say is that a chain reaction explosion killed everyone on the scene.

Grouped to her right and moving to follow behind her must have been the breach team. All of them had gas-masks on their faces. "What is with the masks major...is this some sort of joke?" Seras asked pointing to the breach team.

"Standard operating procedure, when dealing with targets of a biological nature all precautions should be taken. AR 23-1007/P makes this process mandatory for all British forces even if the target is not known to use gas or other volatile excretion, especially after the Dublin bio-campaign of June two thousand five." the Major stated as if it was something important enough to concern the vampire in front of him.

Seras looked at the man as if he had tried to tell her a offensive joke. "we are fighting monsters and ghouls, not you black-market criminals." Seras then took off towards the target rich building, knocking the door of its hinges with a flick of her wrist. And to her left there were three ghouls all shambling towards her. Seras quickly brought up her BAERLKS rifle and quickly placed a round in each ghoul's head, causing them to explode with blood and gore. She then proceeded to place a round into the heart or head of every ghoul she encountered as she proceeded through the building towards the second floor. Her senses told her the scum she was seeking would be either there or planning to try and leap from the attic. No matter what they tried however she would kill them well before the night was over.

_-Resident Evil-_

Jill and Chis slowly approached the rear of the building. The guard here was thinning as more and more of Hellsing's guards began to move into the woods searching for a pair of escapees.

"we can not let them reach anyone else. If this gets out we'll have a disaster on our hands." one of the guards said to another as they slowly walked past Jill and Chis' hiding spot. The pair then began to bring themselves closer to their objective, an cracked open window that the guards seemed to overlook when posting watches on the building. Actually the guards around the building seemed fairly lax.

As the approached, both now kneeling as low as possible, Jill and Chis heard the sound of a snapping branch behind them. Quickly drawing his gun Chris span around and trained his gun on a figure behind them just in time for a form to fall onto of him. Suddenly Chris Redfeild found himself with a naked woman atop him. Blood still oozing from open bite wounds on her neck and chest. A quick jab of Jill's knife into the woman's temple quickly ended the dead woman's assault on her partner. "You're getting rusty Chris." Jill commented before the two continued crawling slowly towards their objective. Eventually Chris and Jill reached the end of the forest's protection, an open aria of eighty feet separating them from their target window.

"So what do you think the cover is going to be this time?" A filtered voice asked as two came to a halt immediately in front of the two agents. The black visors on their gas-masks and dark tinted gear made their movements difficult to read. One began to gesture, he was presumably responding to the other. "My guess is since the major asked that we bring those long drills along with all the explosives and gas we brought we're probably going to blow the place, and tap some oil line to make it look like it broke and got sparked. Before the company could do anything about it." the other one then nudged his companion and gestured toward where Chris and Jill were hiding.

"If you ask me though we're dedicating too much effort to catching just two targets. We've now got over half our manpower out in those woods. What if the freaks in there try to break out?"

"you've got to be kidding me. If one of those two runs into someone this whole operation will be foobar. Besides we don't have to worry about what goes on in there. SHE is in there, only reason something will even get a chance to escape is because she decided to play with her prey."

"I don't get it, your constantly referring to her like she's some sort of monster. I can understand disliking those cocky mercs but seriously Miss Victoria, the worst thing about her is that she hangs out with the Wild Geese. Otherwise she's kind, timid, and very talented."

the two looked at each other for a few moments before the other sighed and replied. "yea, but you haven't seen what she's really like under all that. My first time out, I watched as she tore through a room of hostiles with her bare hands. She literally ripped a man's head off with her teeth."

one quickly pointed at the other. "You're trying to bullshit me. Look man, you could just say that you didn't want to tell me, but don't bullshit me."

"I'm not BS'ing I'm serious, why do you think those mercs claim she saved their sorry asses back during 'the night of Letztes Bataillon', they say she took out a zeppelin by herself, along with the entire enemy force, no normal human could do that."

"I still can't believe what your claiming man, I mean why send us here if she's such a beast?" the other responded, walking close to the treeline by Jill and Chris with the other following close behind.

"Alright, if Miss Victoria is as ungodly powerful as you say why are we here?" the one challenged, as he turned his back to Jill.

"Simple deterrence. We keep the scaredy cat ones from breaking out of the house and hunt any that slipped out before we arrived. "

"Well good thing cleanup is going to be so easy." the other soldier then turned away facing the house. "I'd hate for something like this to turn into one of those American fiascoes." Jill and Chris moved quickly both soldiers simply felt an force impact with their necks before dropping unconscious.

"move!" both Chris and Jill told the other as they took off, dragging the two guards into the nearby cover to the woods, before running to the window and slipping in just before a a large group of Hellsing troops passed by. Inside Jill and Chris breathed a sigh of relief as they prepared to face the possible threats in the building.

"So would you say this 'Victoria' character might be a B.O.W.?" Chis asked calmly as he checked his second handgun and backup knife.

"If not I have no idea what she is." Jill replied, keeping her eyes trained on several bodies that were laying on the ground.

_-Hellsing-_

"What the hell is she?" one soldier asked, his Lieutenant and the rest of the squad were grouped together walking down the second floor main hallway. Before the squad had even reached the floor this woman had disabled every hostile and now was aiming her gun at a door, preparing to breach it.

"Hold back. I want to do this." Seras ordered the team, her eyes red and a strange growl in her voice. Maybe she wasn't human like those rumors were saying.

Seras kicked through the door...however she had unintentionally used too much force and literally sent her leg through the door. So she immediately followed through with her shoulder breaking through the door...of course only a vampire would notice to a human she had just walked through the door and it exploded. Inside there were three vampires,two female, one male. The first female was on the ground acting like an animal feeding on a victim, the second was in a corner crying crimson tears even as she had her fangs buried in the neck of a hapless corpse. The last vampire the male was standing in the middle of the room, female ghouls pawing as in sexual worship at his legs, sick laughter erupting from him. Of course Seras' entrance didn't go unnoticed. The bestial one raised up and glared at Seras her face covered in blood that her tongue was absentmindedly licking at, the crying one continued to cry her expression pleading, the male kept smiling and was the first to speak.

"Hmmm, another bitch to add to my collection...no one touch her, a pair of tits like those should never be damaged." he said quickly advancing towards Seras. "Scum like you must die."

The vampire opened his jaw preparing to bite Seras. In response Seras placed her fist through the weaklings head. The bestial one then charged, Seras shot it before it even had a chance to close half the distance, it's body exploded into ash. That was when the last one began pleading.

"oh my god...please...oh god, oh god...just...just kill me please, th-there isn't anything left. I-I don't even know what happened I just woke up and I was already doing this...every-everyone is dead i-its like some sort of horror movie, please what is wrong with me? I'm I'm scared...dear lord I've never been this...this is horrible." Seras slowly advanced, checking her ammunition, she only had one round left, a head-shot it would be.

"you can stop acting...scum like you beg for this."

"NO...no I didn't dear god just kill me." the girl kept acting.

"Don't worry I'm getting to it." Seras calmly replied reloading her clip into her weapon.

"i said kill me!" the girl roared, charging at Seras. Immediately Seras fired her last round...unfortunately it pierced the heart instead of the intended head-shot.

As the girl slowly collapsed, her body turning to dust as she did, she smiled. "Joey...i-I'm sorry for cheating with that guy in red."

And then the squad of SAS supporting Seras come in the door, finishing off the couple of ghouls with easy kill shots the SAS positioned themselves by the door. Three others and the Lieutenant leading the squad walked up towards Seras as the captain calmly clapped his hands. "Outstanding work Miss Victoria. We would expect no less from the progeny of the great Alucard, and thus that is why the Master Plagas wanted us to acquire you."

In a instant Seras could sense the danger but before Seras could react a pinkish spray filled the room, and the female Nosferatu began choking. Seras found herself kneeling on the floor actually heaving, her body forcing her own blood out her throat. Seras cast a upward glance to see that the traitor lieutenant and the few accomplices he had were stripping the gas masks off their former companions and as they did this the men began chocking as well. Each one struggling uselessly against the spray as their hearts stopped and their bodies fell to the floor.

The lieutenant stood over Seras, his filtered voice sounding confident. "Just like the reports said, even vampires are susceptible to this. The plan was fairly simple, fill the lower floor with T-1 zombies, they resemble ghouls and stay down longer after enough damage to the body. At the speed you were going you'd never notice. Place several vampires in the second floor and rig the room with aerosol variant T-virus sprayers. Besides the obvious zombies, it quickly dissipates leaving no trace outside the containers. Step three is to use planned chaos to smuggle out our captured vampire. The Master Plagas will be pleased with these results."

"I don't care who you work for but for this...houlg" more blood came from Seras throat forcefully, more blood that her own body had rejected. "you and he are dead!" Seras shouted, throwing her fist into the lieutenant's chin, tearing it, his face, and the front half of his head off.


	5. stage 5

**Stage 1-5**

"You and he are dead!" Seras shouted, throwing her fist into the lieutenant's chin, tearing it, his face, and the front half of his head off.

Immediately the Lieutenant's traitorous subordinates reacted the two where standing next to Seras moved to strike the vampire, while the other five across the room began lining up shots. For convenience sake alone, Seras killed the closer two first. Driving her hand through the man on her left's stomach, the other almost managed to strike her back. However a leg sweep dropped him to the ground where Seras drove her elbow into his head with enough force to cause it to explode and breaking the floor beneath it. Seras then felt the pains of small silver bullets impacting her body, regeneration kept the small rounds from causing harm, though the man with the shotgun filled with blessed ammunition would pose a problem so Seras dealt with him first. A knife from the body of one of the fallen soon flew across the room with enough force to pierce through the man's neck and into the wall behind him, pinning his body in a interesting way. Seras then stood up, ready to charge the traitors, when she felt something whip across her back slicing the flesh open, a strange wet slithering sound accompanying it.

Seras span around facing the new...thing attacking her. It was a long, tongue? With a blade...bone? Coming from the head of the traitor she had just killed. Enraged, Seras grabbed the tongue thing and pulled with as much force she could muster, ripping it from the body. She then tried to whip it into another traitor but the strange thing melted before she could swing.

As more silver bullets impacted her body Seras chose to end this quickly before any of the silver pierced her heart, and leaped into the midst of the four remaining enemies, a quick stoke broke the leg of the first. A roundhouse breaking the neck of the second. The third opened with a spray of gunfire that threw Seras back several feet, as the last opponent ran across the room for a better position. However a Nosferatu was much faster than either human. The one who had shot Seras soon found his throat missing as the vampire swiped with her fangs, meanwhile Seras' hands had found the corpse of one of the soldiers whose gas mask had been ripped off and threw the body, the body then impacted with the last soldiers head, breaking his neck and ending his life. Seras then turned evilly to the last survivor of the breach team.

"Now normally in there sort of situations, there would either be a summary execution, or we would hold you until we learn all the intel we can squeeze out of you then commence with your sentencing." Seras could feel the relief slowly seeping into the blood of the human, this made her smile more. "Unfortunately for you I can do both." A serene look in look in her eyes, as she lifted her victim by his throat into the air. "Don't worry we'll learn everything we need from you." she assured biting into the weakling dog's neck. Seras realized that this part of herself she must have inherited from master.

_-Resident Evil-_

Chris and Jill stormed up the stairs hearing gunfire from the second floor. Reaching the level they heard a man cry in pain, followed by several more shots which only lasted maybe no less than eight seconds. As they slowly approached Chris and Jill could hear a woman's voice but only as they neared the door could they make out what she was saying.

"Unfortunately for you, I can do both." the voice said, then after a second pause it added. "don't worry we'll learn everything we need from you." Chris and Jill took separate portions of the door frame to take cover and observe from. Inside the room was a morbid scene, excessive amounts of blood was spread about the walls and floor. Teen bodies lined the edges of the room, immediately in front of the door a small pile of beaten corpses wearing uniforms with the Hellsing crest lay, some looking like something had ripped them apart, others with pained expressions and simple bruising on their necks. Furnature was lined by the window and walls of the fairly large room, leaving the room save for a table in the center very open, a projector lay ignored on the floor, the movie it had been playing forgotten displaying the motion picture to the floor. Moonlight framed the one item of interest in the room for the two B.S.A.A. agents.

It was short, wearing a blood red uniform. The Hellsing's crest on it shoulder. The bloody hair and ,even with its back turned, noticeable bust that was most likely the dream thing of many adolescent men. The thing they were looking at had to be the personal guard Seras Victoria, she now stood there holding up the corpse of a unfortunate soldier, as she dug her teeth into his neck, beginning to feed most-likely. Wet slurping sounds with deep moans mixed in filled the room as she clamped her mouth around her victim. A small pile of bodies lay at her feet, and Chris also noted on the other side of the portion of the door Jill was taking cover behind there was a corpse suspended by a knife in it's neck the dead soldier's Mossberg 590 still held loosely in it's hand.

Seeing the number of troops this thing had already killed it would be easy to guess how much danger this thing was in such close quarters. They would have to take it down fast, before it had an chance to attack. The thing's shoulder twitched, and Jill nodded Jill and Chris stormed into the room as Victoria turned to face them, her victim's neck still clamped into her mouth, blood smeared across her face, eyes glowing feral red.

_-Hellsing-_

There were two. Man and a woman, both armed, aiming their weapons at her. Seras was slightly intrigued seeing two humans who she knew shouldn't be present were now there trying to threaten her. Seras dropped the traitor letting his body solidly fall to the ground, Seras then smirked at the two. These two must have come to retrieve her for this master plagas person, the traitor didn't know anything but most certainly these two would Seras just had to drain them...drain them completely, to sate the immense thirst she was feeling right now. Seras bent low, preparing to hurl herself at the two, her smirk turning into her masters mad give-a-fuck grin. The two blood-sacks felt her intent and started firing their handguns, the accuracy was impressive but Seras didn't feel the impact from the bullets at all...fools didn't even bother to try and bless the iron in their guns or use some occult spell. The woman started to reach for something behind her back. Leaving the male the only one firing at the moment. Seras would kill him first.

Seras was almost to them when something struck her, snapping her head back. Whatever had hit her was only inches from her nose...a blue canister. "wha-" the blue erupted into a bright painful light. Seras could only hiss in pain and try to cover her face as she felt her skin burn for several agonizing seconds. She then felt something sharp and metal pierce her heart, and for a moment Seras worried that the two humans had killed her. But instead of death as her body turned to ash, Seras felt the sensation of a strong fist striking her face causing her to stumble back several steps. The fist was followed by a powerful sweeping kick to her head that knocked her to the floor, and a immediate foot stomp breaking her ribs. If she had been human Seras would have been dead at the start of that assault. However as it was the only part of that which had truly hurt had been that bright light. So Seras pulled herself off the ground Reared back and threw a fist at the closer of the two heartbeat, her vision only now returning as her destroyed eyes regenerated. However her intended target, the female ducked under the fist and kicked Seras forcing the vampire back further as the male continued firing his handgun.

_-Resident Evil-_

If anything this enemy was proving to be tenacious. It's movements were extremely fast, not as fast as Wesker was but still incredibly so. Already Chis had unloaded a few quick clips into the target Jill and he had forced it away long enough to unload another clip but it came back again. This time it charged at Jill again, however the long time survivor managed to dodge to the side of a kick the thing sent at her, it then reared its arm back. Intending to send a powerful left at Chris' partner. But Chris threw a flash-bang disorienting it again, and giving Jill just enough time to back away. Now enraged the creature charged Chris sending it's right fist at the male S.O. Agent. However he dodged to the side of the powerful right, and bringing down the combat blade he had since Africa half removed the target's left arm, leaving it hanging barely attached by a slight amount of muscle and skin.

As Chris backed away Victoria stood there, an expression of shock on her features, she cast a glance down to the now useless arm. A disgusted rage then overtook the female B.O.W. as she grabbed the destroyed appendage and pulled it off. It then dropped the arm on the ground, gore pouring out from it. The creature then looked to the stump from where the arm used to lie and scowled at the two agents before it. Chis could see something dark begin to move beneath the stub a type of dark flesh coming from within. Then the stub pulsed new tissue forming a strange blister over the wound which exploded in gore. The creature's expression turned to one of immense shock, followed by pain as it doubled over and spat out an incredible amount of blood. Chris smiled they were weakening it.

"Chis keep using the flash-bangs. That's whats making it vulnerable." Jill instructed. "Right." Chris replied as he reached to his belt, preparing the next grenade. The creature then lept from its position on the floor targeting Chris yet again. Chris then dropped his device at his feet and stepped back prepared to face the things monstrous charge. As it came by the discarded grenade it stopped and tried to shield it's face with it's arm, but a round from Jill's Px4 span the creature enough that it received the full effect. The pair quickly unloaded as the blast disoriented the the target. It then dropped to it's knees again releasing another discharge blood from it's throat. Jill and Chris felt relief, they could beat this thing possibly just a little more.

_-Hellsing-_

Torrents of emotion, shame, _blood, _outrage, _thepainneedblood, _these two were somehow without silver or blessing or curses causing Seras immense pain, _soemptyitisburningquenchitnow,. _Seras was on her knees again, and again she was vomiting her precious blood onto the floor, when she had tried to use her blood to call upon her shadow wing to end the fight quickly instead something very wrong had happened with her body a painful growth had tried to overtake her damaging her body. _Fillthevoidnow!_

The woman stepped close to Seras, she could smell something wrong with her blood so she swatted the woman away. The man however, he blood smelt of something pure and sweet. She lunged at him pinning him to the ground with her single hand, he tried to bring up his gun but Seras bit the weapon and tossed it aside with her teeth. Under her the food struggled in such a tantalizing way, saying things that she could no longer recognize, Seras looked at it with satisfaction and longing. It's blood would fill the burning void in her chest. Seras leaned down to feed upon it's exposed neck, but then she felt something upon her back. She could sense the silver inches away from her flesh.

"Take shotgun bitch." the female said though Seras could not recognize the words. Then Seras felt most of the contents of her chest explode from a massive hole just under her throat. The force throwing her across the room landing by the far window. The silver doing it's work and causing Seras immense pain...at least it missed her heart if just. She felt the strangest sensation as air filtered past her unbeating internal organ. Seras was regenerating, slowly far to slowly to continue fighting however she could see everything happening in the room. Even as her men whom the traitors killed slowly stirred preparing to capture the two targets

_-Resident evil-_

Jill, pulled Chris off the ground a smile on her face. "Thanks Jill." Chris said, giving her a friendly one-armed hug. Jill cast a glance to the female B.O.W. "thing's as tough as a tyrant, good thing it didn't spontaneously mutate. Though after you took off its arm I thought it was." Chris nooded. And pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. "we should warn the others. If things like this get out onto the black-market who knows what sort of nightmare it'll be to track them."

Jill's eyes widend as she raised the Mossberg. "Chris down!" Chris immediately obeyed, as a shot passed over his head. He could hear a crash as something flew out a window. He looked past Jill to see some of the soldiers by the doorway start to rise, their dead eyes searching for something to satisfy their new hunger. "Shit Jill!" Chris warned just as they could hear voices outside.

"Fredrick! Shit someone get a medic...Fredrick." they next could hear a roar, followed by a pained shout and mass of gunfire. "C'mon Chris it's time for us to leave."

_-Hellsing-_

Major Kidd could see that this situation had quickly gone foobar. First he lost contact with both the breach team and Miss Victoria, next one of his men came flying out a window and as the first soldier came to investigate the former SAS member displayed what had to be textbook t-virus infection. Kidd spared a moment to contemplate that these things now swarming from the building were ghouls but unlike the many reports and ghouls studies, they were showing no cognitive ability. Simply walking. No use of firearms, or opening doors, and no vampire to lead them, so the major was taking no chances. His orders head-shots only, conserve ammo. Nothing comes out of that building.

But then things became worse, he lost contact with nearly all the forces patrolling the forest, and moments after his own men came shambling out from the woods some half eaten, seemingly lead by a naked corpse. Now he and his men were almost surrounded, what were certainly B.O.W.s coming from within the ranch, and from the treeline. Now the cars he and his men had been igniting were serving as a filter slowing the undead's advance. It would take a full twenty minutes and the loss of half his men later until Sir Integra along with a force of regular military forces would arrive to reinforce his position. The major now dreading to report to knight of the round.

When Integra arrived the scene was a mess of the force Hellsing had sent out few remained. However she was not about send regular forces into a building where her vampire was. So she ordered the remains of her forces on her. And marches strait into the ranch. Inside there was almost nothing left of the hoard of corpses that were once inside, only a few mostly eaten, and certainly no longer animate corpses laying about. as she reached the second floor there were more bodies, these ones with expert head-shots in them they seemed to be clumped towards a single room so she ordered the men to clear the corpses as she went in. only to find her vampire on her knees licking blood off the ground desperately.

"Seras." Integra said softly, to a girl she viewed somewhat as a friend. However Seras did not respond and continued licking the ground. "Seras Victoria, I order you to report!" Seras then looked up to Integra her eye's terrified and filling with crimson tears. "S-Sir Integra somethings wrong...somethings wrong with everyone...I-I don't feel to-" the vampire then did something that Integra had never seen a vampire do before. She vomited.

"Major, take Miss Victoria to one of your vehicles and bring her back to the estate immediately." Integra ordered calmly. After several tense moments a scared soldier cautiously approached the female Nosferatu, and lifted her carrying her out of the room. "you'll report to them that she is the only survivor of your breach team. We'll then report she died while in quarantine. Make up a name, I don't care how else you handle it. Just make sure this situation does not get any further out of hand. Understand?" "Yes ma'am!" indeed Major Kidd dreaded being near his employer for any longer tonight.

_-Resident Evil: the Hellsing files-_

"Aye, it all went as you figured. Though keeping the brits from warning each other was the 'ard part. Those darn wireless comumie'kateors proved to be a headache. And 'on't get me started on how I got tem all without a single shot being fired." the man nodded watching as a woman with platinum blond hair got into her limousine and followed after the Hellsing armored vehicles."aye, ta B.S.A.A. got away, but you should 'ear tis they fought through the bulk of ta zoombies I made. Tey even managed to get the call made that first warned tem British fookers that someten was happening o'er here. Really 'ellsing should be tanking them." the red hooded man nodded. "Right now don'nee worry, i've already prepped fer stage two, bout we have a wee problem...tey sent wee miss red-eye to assist ma I doont think she's gonna be of mouch help. An' she don't trust me too boot."


	6. stage 6

**Stage 1-6**

In their vehicle Chris was now driving while Jill was acting as lookout. So far they had escaped and had returned to the main roads, ironically enough they were now following the Hellsing vehicles back to London. The adrenalin rush Chis and Jill had gone through fighting the B.O.W. and escaping though the hoard of undead and now they were driving quietly. "Jill, Thank you. I-i'd be dead so many times by now if you weren't around." Chris said voice charged with emotion.

"Where the hell is this coming from Chris? I have to say this isn't like you." Jill grinned casting long glance at Chris. "usually you are putting on a strong front, whats wrong this time?" Chis kept his eyes on the road but his voice had a tremble that only someone close would notice.

"When that creature was on top of me. I looked into it's eyes and what I saw in there scared me." Chris glanced quickly to Jill who now had her attention focus on her partner. "there was so much in that thing. I could see...i could see beyond the surface, the eyes were filled with hunger and pain. But more so I could also see the arrogance and self assurance of someone like Wesker in them and probably just and disturbing I could see just how lost those eyes were. It was like the person had lost control, that they were fighting to try stop. It was like they were fighting as powerfully as they could to keep their humanity, despite what they were...but we see that a lot don't we. No I think what really got me was that those eyes were scared for me, that it believed that it was going to do more than kill me." Jill placed a reassuring hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Hey, Chris. Just remember...we made a promise. That's all either of us can do. We made a promise to keep each other alive until this is all over, and that is what I'm going to do. I'm going to keep fighting to keep you alive until this is over because that is what all I can do for you." Jill told him, slowly removing her hand. Chris smiled looking, bringing the car to pass the convoy of Hellsing vehicles.

"Alright, lets get started, we've got a world to warn about Hellsing's weapons. If you and I don't stop them now we're looking at bio-weapons that could possibly walk right into the middle of a B.S.A.A. base and no one would realize until it was too late." Chris said, shifting gears and accelerating faster to pass the convoy. Jill's phone rang then. "oh hi Rebecca. Right Chris and I are alright a little shaken up but good. We'll give you a full report when we get back. However we suspect that the bodyguard Seras was actually a new type of concealed B.O.W. We're going to need to be on our toes from now on. However Chris couldn't get any reproducible evidence. But now that we know I think it's time to pay Hellsing manor a visit."

Chris cast a hurt look to Jill. "what?" Jill asked raising a eyebrow.

"Nothing...just...Nothing." Chris replied as the car slowed down a bit. Jill just rolled her eyes keeping a wary gaze towards the Hellsing convoy.

_-Hellsing-_

Integra gazed out of her window as Alexis drove silently. What had happened, Seras was in no state to report and all the men close to the building had died. However Integra had noticed it, there were casings in that room which did not belong to Hellsing, and they were laying everywhere she had also found one of the rounds which had hit Seras, it was lead, no occult markings so the only way for such a round to harm her vampire would if it was blessed by a priest, however Iscariot wouldn't dare yet have an operative actually attack so close to Hellsing, and Iscariot also used silver in their weapons just like Hellsing. Perhaps those bullets where how the vampires had spread the T-virus to their victims, it could be that Seras' current condition was because of the T-virus. Integra fully intended to have one of Hellsing's private physician inspect her vampire once they returned. Seras might refuse but Integra did not intend to see that girl suffer just because she was stubborn.

"If I may Sir Integra." Alexis' voice pulled Integra from her thoughts. "when I worked for certain employers back in the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium we actually had a name for a tactic like this, when someone did this we usually called it 'the draw of Lyon', the general idea is encourage a strike force to come and attack at a location you've predetermined. You have the enemy attack in force then your agents let a virus or few B.O.W.s loose on the enemy's back essentially trapping them inside the very facility they were storming. It was a tactic first used by an Irishman giving a company I was working for hell, by the time they could stop him he had already caused the company so much financial damage that they were absorbed by Tricell, most of the staff were then sent to the African division. Working for the B.S.A.A. to come up with 'cures' for the bio-weapons being produced there." Integra raised an eyebrow. "cures?"

"It means they were making chemical weapons meant to counter the bio-weapons, if there is one thing that the black-market and global pharmaceutical consortium both have taught me is when you plan to make and sell a weapon have plans for a good shield already in place otherwise someone else is going to make a profit."

"Right, but what I want to know is why? Why would vampires now take to using Bio-weapons they never had done so before it just seems-" "unnatural?" Integra smiled, Alexis was definitely proving intelligent.

"Exactly." "Then perhaps it's the V-4 chip I was reading about." Integra looked at the woman driving. "V-4 chip?"

"Your old retainer Walter, his computer, I managed to get past the encryption and it had a file mentioning the V-4 some sort of Freak-Chip. Perhaps what his computer had been tracing were the chips and not the vampires."

Integra's gaze became intense. "Freak-chips...that someone other than millennium is distributing. Once Seras reports I want these people eliminated before they can harm her majesty's people further. " "Right ma'am."

Integra's phone then began to ring. She quickly answered, only to be greeted by a voice that made her want to hang up. "A little birdy told me that Hellsing just came under a Bio-terror attack, and all because you were so arrogant as to assume that it was not bio-terrorists inside a building but your fantastical vampires. Sir Integra stop wasting the Table's time and agree with us, your organization is hurting this nation. I'm willing to make a deal with you, all I need is half of your organization's future resources to simply start the new Counter-Bio-Terrorist-Agency, my CBTA and once it is off the ground and recognized as Britain's response to Terrorism, that our nation is not a breeding ground for the leaders of bio-terror but at the forefront of the fight against it. I will even push for a increase in Hellsing's funding from what it is now." Integra sat quiet for a moment before responding with a simple "No."

On the other side of the line Osborn sighed heavily. "Just think about it, we're both trying to save lives here Integra, I'm just the one whose approach will work better for us all in the long run."

_-Resident Evil-_

As Chris pulled up Rebecca was arguing on her phone with someone. "Not now Billy don't worry this isn't going to be anything like what happened back then, I'll see you once this investigation is over...yea you too." Jill laughed as she pulled herself out of the car.

"And we see signs of the elusive boyfriend yet again." her playful tone receiving a the smaller woman's glare.

"At least mine doesn't try to play knight in shining armor, every time he loses track of me for more than a few hours." this made Jill raise a eyebrow

"You really thin-" Jill looked back between Rebecca and an clueless Chris who was now getting out of the car, a disappointed look on his face. Jill quickly let out a nervous chuckle. "i-it's not like that."

Rebecca challenged Jill's statement, her features confident, arms crossed. "Really, what Josh was telling me about Africa doesn't sound like that way." Jill glared hard at the small survivor.

"I think it's time we gather and report on what happened."

_-Resident Evil: the Hellsing files-_

"OI o'er 'ear. Finally 'ou show up wee miss Red Eye." the man in the Red hooded sweater said, as his new companion stepped into the bar sitting on a stool next to him.

"I should of known you'd be some seedy bar. Mortal scum like you are all like that." the woman said taking her set.

The man then scoffed, his Irish accent instantly changing to that of a Oxford graduate. "You might think I'm a undereducated lowlife because my behavior. However in reality I find myself to be quite well educated and rather a charming gentleman when I actually care to behave myself. However as to keep up appearances I've trained myself to behave in a certain manor that is commonly associated with an Irish republican solider. However since I am working with you I may just behave myself, if just for the lovely lass before me."

the woman glared. "Shut up Ferguson, you know my code name that's all I expect from you. Now what are the details of our next operation?"

Ferguson glared in return. "Well now to be fair I am actually the only one doing anything so I think I will keep it a secret for now Hecate. However I do think it would be best to reassure you that by this time next week Hellsing may be one of the most talked about names in Britain."

_-Resident Evil-_

"So this Victoria character...was she like Wesker?" Josh asked, he and his entire team had assembled in the small 'briefing room' the B.S.A.A. agents had assembled.

"I don't think that it was like that, it was more. Like she was an animal in human form, one with incredible speed and strength. Wesker's state made him arrogant and deluded his sense of reality...if he wasn't already helplessly insane. This one seemed to act more on instinct and the victims she attacked contracted the T-virus. It's pretty easy to assume though that they might be able to make more like her." Jill informed.

Josh then waving his hand in front of himself interjected. "but the British military saw what was going on at the ranch shouldn't they be able to put two and two together and figure out that Hellsing was testing a virus?"

"We can't trust that will happen. Hellsing has lasted as long as they have because they have been able to manipulate the information others agencies in the British government have. I wouldn't be supported if by tomorrow the news was reporting that official agents had made a brave sacrifice stopping terrorists from unleashing a bio-weapon against Thame." Fred informed the S.O.U. Team leader. "No right now we need to get our hands on some physical evidence, either documents from inside the Hellsing manor, or samples of their bio-agents to present as evidence as the B.S.A.A. under its on authority takes down the Hellsings."

Chris sighed and leaned in. "But that means we need to go in, simply observing them isn't going to provide the evidence, like Umbrella they are not going to go down until everyone can see the truth. Otherwise they can cover it up and pay off government officials to make the truth disappear."

Rebecca then cast her gaze across the room observing everyone slowly. "Chris, Jill I don't want you two going in alone again, but we can't send everyone. I want to go with you two this time, I already talked to Josh he and I are going to move as your support."

Jill didn't look at Rebecca for a long moment. "We need to wait for a while, a few days at least. Hellsing isn't going to let anyone close not with one of their bio-weapons suddenly destroyed. They'll be expecting an outside group to try something. If we wait a couple of days though they should start opening up, preparing to make a move again, the security will be tight but we'll move then." Rebecca nodded in understanding and stood up. "Well I think that concludes this meeting, now lets have ourselves a party amongst friends and call it a night!"

_-Hellsing-_

Integra stormed down the hallways of her manors dungeon. At times she wondered just why her ancestor had made it so extensive, it was like a maze down here and all it did was make reaching her destination harder...it never made things harder for that damned vampire to just pop up and give her a headache. Then again maybe the man made it like that to give himself some time to cool down before going to strangle that damn man. Now however it was only serving to increase her frustration. Something was wrong with her only remaining vampire and she would not just god damned sit by and lose one of Hellsing's most valuable assets, one of the few people who were with her since before that night.

Integra reached a portion where a hidden fingerprint scanner kept one of the hidden passages from opening. "Sir Integra. Please, this is a biological quarantine." a doctor said running up from behind, Alexis being a good servant placed herself in the path between her employer and the frantic doctor. "I quite understand what you intend to make my basement, doctor, however I doubt one new disease to grace these old stones will make much difference considering the numberless others that have resided down her over the centuries." Integra then scanned her finger, and the wall opened revealing a shortcut that lead to just outside Seras room. She then stormed down, Alexis and the doctor both in tow and swiftly entered the young princess of the night's chamber. Integra had not actually been in this room in a couple of years...seeing how the vampire had personalized it was, shocking to say the least.

The walls were covered with an odd assortment, ranging from posters of the Beatles, hand drawn sketches, to various images both actual and others fabricated of Alucard. On the few small shelves she had there were stuffed plushies of some of the strangest creatures Integra had ever seen. A small pile of movies that ranged from the American's Hell-boy to Dr. T the murderer of Raccoon city: a conspiracy theory, to Twilight.

And in the center of the room was Seras laying in her coffin with a IV stuck into her arm. A irritated and rather amusing look on her face. "Sir, Integra please tell them that I am a vampire...i'm not going to get sick and die on them, I'm already dead." Seras pleaded with Integra. However from the stain on Seras' lips, and the small puddles of blood both in buckets and on the floor Integra could easy conclude that was not the case.

"Well actually Sir Integra, Miss Victoria. As a doctor I'm doing the opposite of what my occupation requests of me." the doctor said taking a seat, along with Sir Integra, as Alexis began walking around the room observing the various knick-knacks.

"Like I said I'm already dead, the virus thingy can't affect me, what are you scared I'll turn into monster? Too late!" Seras loudly complained, obviously uncomfortable being in her coffin, ever since she had been locked in it for the trip to south America she had always been reported as agitated and uncomfortable in it, like the experience had traumatized her.

"Yes but miss Victoria, although you may be dead already, the T-virus does have the power to reanimate corpses." the Doctor informed the vampress who then looked nervous.

"Wait are you saying I could become a zombie?" the doctor nodded. "But I don't want to eat brains, adjusting to drinking blood was hard enough!"

The doctor smiled calmly. "Well you see that is the situation I'm analyzing now. You see, while the T-virus is trying to reanimate your cells, it seems that your own cells are in a way fighting back. And currently your body is trying to purge itself of the T-virus."

Seras eyes widened filled with hope. "You mean I wont have to eat brains!" the doctor nodded humoring the young queen of darkness. "I'm going to get better!" Seras cried pulling herself out of her coffin, only to have the doctor to stop her.

"That is not entirely true, the T-virus is reproducing and adapting inside of your body, trying to overcome your unnatural defense. While we do not know if I could overcome your defenses, your body is still carrying the virus and presents a danger to others around you. In fact it is possible that exposure to your cells in this manner could cause the virus to mutate into a new strain."

Alexis leaned down and touched her gloved hand to one of the puddles of blood. "You said she was trying to purge her body of the virus, how exactly?" the doctor not looking at Alexis answered. "regurgitation, or in Miss Victoria's case the vomiting of blood." Alexis quickly drew back her hand the tips of her gloves red with blood. "Sir Integra I apologize, but if you need me I will be in the restroom."

"Doctor, what do you intend to do?" Sir Integra asked, not missing a beat. The doctor calmly adjusted his glasses. "In normal cases a vaccination would be required, however for Miss Victoria a unique biological filtration procedure is required. We can have it set up and completed within the next couple of days."

"make it as soon as possible doctor, the defense of Britain is at stake. Now Seras for the reason I came here, do you know who attacked you."

Seras sat still for a few moments. "It's hazy, but I recall two names, Jill and Chris. And some of our own men attacking me saying something about 'plagas' . Chris and Jill I think they came after our men attacked me, but I can't...I'm sorry Sir Integra...at that time I just felt so out of control."

"Most likely from your body purging itself of the corrupted blood." the doctor interjected.

"the Chris and Jill people though, they also attacked me...i think they were working for the same group as the plagas people."

Integra looked hopefully to the doctor. "Plagas?"

"A type of bio-weapon parasite I've heard about recently, infects and controls it's host." Integra would need to take note of this, if her own men could be turned against her by vampires using parasites she needed to be prepared.

_-Resident Evil: the Hellsing files-_

"Aye the bitch showed up like I said. Why anyoone would dye teir eyes red is beyond me. Now Donn'ee worry she's capable but daft, the lass wont endanger 'ours or mine's positions. All we need to keep oor eyes open fer is dem B.S.A.A. tey'll be oor key to all tis. Now you just keep up 'our end of the bargain. Ha, like I said donn'ee worry I can read the B.S.A.A.'s movements like a book everytin will happen just like I planned out. " ominous

**why there not in the story: Anderson**

**RESIDENT EVIL:THE HELLSING FILES**

→ NEW GAME

→ CONTINUE

→ **MERCANARIES **

→ OPTIONS

→ WTF THIS IS FANFICTION

**CHARECTER SELECT**

→ DONT GIVE A SHIT

→ TOFU

→ WTF HE DIED IN CHAPTER ONE

→ WTF HE DIED IN RESIDENT EVIL 1

→ **ANDERSON! THE PALIDEN, DUST TO DUST ANDERSON, OF WITH ITS HEAD ANDERSON, WHY ARE WE LISTING ALL HIS NAMES**

**SELECT LEVEL**

→ RANDOM ASIAN LOCATION

→ OMMINOUS MANSION

→ RANDOM MILITARY BASE

→ AFRICA YOU RACIST DUCHEBAG

→ MEXICO CUZ KILLING THEM ISN'T RACIST

→ **OH... RACCON CITY...YEA BE A DUCHE AND PICK THE SURVIVOL HORROR SITE WITH ACTUALL SCARRY CRAP**

**MISSION START**

Anderson walks down the empty streets of a strange unknown American town. He had no clue as to why he suddenly showed up here. However the numberless Ghouls trying to eat him had proven educational. Maybe next time Alucard summoned his army of undead Anderson wouldn't need to have all of Iscariot sacrifice themselves just so he could attack the king of monsters. As he walked anderson noticed as strange looking man just up ahead.

"STARS!"

"oh look ere, tha Lord has blessed mah loyalty with a person who knows how to speak. Excuse me, could you lead me to an arrport. See I need to get to tah Vatican and report to his ollyness."

the individual in response only pointed saying. "STARS!"

"would you happen to be christian, er?" Anderson asked, now worried his strange looking friend might be one of the Protestant dogs.

"STARS!" it shouted, before taking a seat in frustration.

"oy, you have a problem with tha stars? You know ta Lor' Maketh ta stars" and with that Anderson pulled out his holy scripture and began teaching the strange patchwork man next to him

-later-

"alright lets try aggin shalt we? 'winkle 'winkle ittle."

"STARS!"

"NAY IT BE STAR! STAR!"

so far Anderson had taught the obvious mentally handicap person the basics of Catholicism that he had been raised by. The love of Christ, hatred of anything not Catholic, how decapitate a vampire under thirty seconds, how to read, basic military tactics, and of course love of little choir boys. (note I say these based of Hellsing and various jokes...also note how Heinkle Wolfe, who crushes over Anderson dresses as a you priest boy instead of the nun she is)

"'right, froom the top it is. 'winkle winkle..." Anderson stopped as he noticed a woman in a blue top and short skirt came running past with a hoard of dog Ghouls chasing her. Anderson turned to his companion with a wide grin. "oi, another one, let's go share what we know with 'er."

However the Judas priest's companions was already gone, running amongst the dogs after the woman. "SSSSTAAAARS!"

later Anderson would learn the name of the town was Raccoon city, and die in a horrid nuclear blast.


	7. stage 7

**STAGE 1-7**

"Alright, remember the plan, we take the van. Park in a blind spot that Fred found and then slip in though the cracks in their security that we found before." Jill instructed the three other members of the infiltration team, Chris, Josh, and Rebecca. They had fully prepared themselves this time, if they were detected there was no slip away, so they armed themselves so they could move quickly but still have the firepower needed.

Rebecca loaded her side bag with medical sprays, and armed herself with the BSAA standard issue Beretta and a lightweight striker shotgun. Josh had taken the standard issue SIG 556 along with a large stock of flash-bangs and incendiary grenades. Meanwhile both Chris and Jill were taking less standard weaponry. At her side Jill had her skorpion VZ61 from the Kijuju incident, along with her own stockpile of explosives of various types. Chris had taken a slightly different load out instead choosing a custom built hydra shotgun along with both a smith & Wesson 500 and a Beretta 92FS, apparently he was expecting more of a firefight than another encounter with something like what Miss Victoria had been.

The team now ready pulled their van into the blind spot in Hellsing's security and waited.

_-Hellsing-_

Watching the complex from a distance was definitely not the type of high risk, high value mission. Brother Joseph had expected to be his first as an independent agent of Iscariot, the heathens be damned it wasn't even a lone mission, no he had to babysit Iscariot's trump card to keep her from rushing in and attacking every time she saw the whores of that house come out. While the Iscariot soldiers were ready to kill for god, their support from the Vatican was far from ready. Currently her focus was on a bus full of children approaching the gate of the Hellsing complex. If anything ,knowing the private nature of Hellsing seeing a school bus of children get out and approach the front gate seemed strange.

-Resident Evil-

"Fred when are you getting back up here?" Samantha shouted down the stair at her companion who was currently shouting at the television. The man had taken it upon himself to personally watch any and all American sports team games that came on T.V. The local 'football' was nothing more than a lie according to him. He claimed vehemently that European's didn't have a clue about real sports.

"Whoot look at that Boston's just got a two point run! Whooot!" the man shouted with glee. Once again reminding Samantha why she hated working surveillance jobs with Americans, she had suggested that he use the extra television they had up in the coms room to watch, but no he claimed that took away from the game experience.

-Resident Evil: the Hellsing files-

The two guards continued to stand outside the gates of the Hellsing estate, a sniper in the building watching their position carefully, in what had to be one of the worst jobs anyone could have while working for Hellsing, at least someone finally last month suggested alternating between gate guards more often having the guards patrol the premises for three hours and then take only a hour guarding the gate, much more preferable over the twelve or nine hour shifts watching, as nothing ever happened, well until now that was.

It was a basic school bus and based off the number of, roughly, third grade children getting off lead by a lovely teacher with dark hair, and a long blue skirt, and her companion a kindly looking man with a red out of season Christmas sweeter. The man approached them with a wide smile. "HELLO! My name is Mr. Ark Thompson, and this is my third grade class from the Vincent Golden academy for the academically advanced. A friend of mine inside the estate had managed to arrange a tour of this lovely mansion for the-"

"Sir, we were not informed of such a thing this is private property and no one is allowed in. I apologize perhaps you got lost, why don't you give your friend a call to guide you to your-"

"but this is the address they gave us. Perhaps if you just let me-"

"Sorry sir, unless we have authorization from our employer-"

A desperate look came on the man's face. "Look this is for the children, if I could talk to your employer-"

"Sir we must ask you leave." the man turned around dejectedly.

"This part of the job really is hard, I mean look at those kids, looks like I killed their puppy." one guard said to the other, only to have a gurgle and the sounds of a falling body respond. He quickly cast his gaze over to his companion who had a dart sticking out of his neck. He then felt the impact as someone struck the side of his neck with a syringe. The guard started to lose consciousness expecting to hear the echo of a sniper round followed by an alarm, but neither came.

"God you Fooking stiffnecks piss tah hell outa me. You could h've saved me a lot o' trouble by letting me talk to Integra, but nah you have to b'tch aboot shit." Ferguson raged at the dying corpse at his feet. The electronic gate then started to slide open.

"Right oon fookin time too. Alright you wee little fuck tards. Tis is how it's going ta go, we give you ta weapons here, you go in and kill as mooch shite as possible, throw these t-virus canisters around. And when you run oota weapons let the dead fuckers kill you. goot it?" Ferguson said as the Children started to eagerly grab at a pile of weapons laying at Hecate's feet.

"Right Mister!" the Children all cheerfully said.

"Good ye wee little shitses. Now go die for ta plagas, and be sure to drag em to dead fookers in wit'cha." "yyeees!" the children cheered in response.

Hecate shook her head in Ferguson's direction. "You don't feel anything after sending all these children to their deaths do you?"

This caused Ferguson to scoff. "Well teir all dead little fucks anyways, at least they die doing sometin useful with tir waste of a brain. Seriously, learnin multiplication, by t'eir age I know calculus and was learning the proper dietary needs to maintain a hoonter." Ferguson replied slowly walking back towards the bus as five more individuals stepped out, one was apparently trying to still hold the contents of her stomach from falling out. They were the two original teachers, the bus driver, and a pair of goody two shoe parents who were going on the trip with the students.

"Tell me you worthless shits got the agent injected into it?" The driver nodded, good, Ferguson didn't even think these pansies could do that.

"Did you unshackle it?" none of the five responded.

"You FUCKS! GO OONSHACKLE IT, THEN AFTER TAT GO FEED YOURSELVES TO ONE OF EM UNDEAD FUCKS!" Ferguson shouted striking the one whose stomach was falling out.

As the adults shambled off to obey, Ferguson smiled at Hecate. "Now lets salute our B.S.A.A. friends." he said popping the bird at the hidden camera.

Hecate rolled her red eyes and pulled out one of her mysterious juice packets and began sucking out its contents. "You're nothing more that a piece of shit, just to inform you." Ferguson smiled in response. "Aye but a very useful and potent piece I am."

_-Resident Evil-_

"Hey Fred could you check this out?" Samantha called to her companion. "the guards should had changed about 6 minutes ago, but I'm not seeing any change."

Fred then ran up and looked at the screen. "you think they caught on to us?"

"no they seem rather oblivious." Fred then cast a careful look at the screen.

"SHIT! We're being given a feed, someone's fabricating the video. It's a CGI overlay!" Fred shouted quickly working away at the keyboard, bringing the camera's self designed backup feed online. Instantly the scene changed drasticly. The main gate to the estate lay open, both guards were gone, and there was a spot of discolored blood just past the gate.

Fred quickly pulled a microphone and dialed into the teams communicators. "Shit Jill, Chris, Rebecca, something is going down at the estate. You need to move in now!"

_-Hellsing-_

The only warning of the impending attack Hellsing received was the explosion from a rocket impacting the front door, destroying it yet again. Hellsing's troop contingency began charging towards the breach in their defense only to be faced with unnaturally stiff resistance from children armed with MP5s, RPGs and numerous grenades. Many of which were spreading a pink mist over the defenders portion of the battleground. Within a few moments, unbeknownst to them, Hellsing was going to become a site of hell once again.

"Miss Alexis, Hellsing has come under attack, child insurgents are attacking at the main gate now. We currently have them contained within the main chamber however, they seem keen on persisting even at the cost of their lives." Alexis rounded on the individual who had given the report.

"Who is leading their assault?"

"Unknown ma'am, there are no visible adult leader." Alexis took a moment to contemplate.

"Are we certain they are children? Could they be vampires?"

"We already presented this to Sir Integra ma'am however their actions make it seem doubtful."

"Why hasn't an alarm been raised, what does Sir Integra pay you just so an alarm wont be raised when an attack happens upon her home?" Alexis was now loosing her patience with the man, what was he an incompetent, sure this was a uncertain circumstance, but they were the SAS they were not supposed to be troubled or left unsure by something like this.

"We have tried raising the command room, however we have not been able to get in touch." the several men in the hall with Alexis look on with shock.

"What do you mean, I just came from the command room but a few minutes ago! I passed Major Kidd on my way out!" it was then they could hear the groaning. Alexis looked from the direction she had come from but moments earlier to see them coming, a shambling hoard of the command rooms former occupants, and whatever staff they had encountered along they way.

Immediately Alexis shouted out her only order to the troops. "all forces are to dawn protective gear immediately, purge the manor immediately! Hold position, I will warn the rest of the estate!"

in the basement Seras fought the urge to come charging out of her room. She now had been sitting in what she had described as that tank they stuck Luke in, in the star-wars movie. So she just soaked in the tank, letting the moving fluids continue their task of purging her body of the T-virus, she still had an hour until she could leave her floating prison. As she floated she thought she could hear movement in the ventilation of the building.

In her office Integra sat fuming, someone had found Hellsing. They had organized an attack and were now killing her men. Already a number of her soldiers at the main gate had risen from the dead only to kill, devour, and spread their curse amongst their comrades. Her command room had already been lost, unleashing a hoard of the undead amongst the civilian staff of Hellsing. The Wild Geese were cautiously approaching the structure from the rear, but now were also locked in combat with stray packs of the half sized terrorists and their hoard of former Protestant Knight imitation ghouls.

-Resident Evil-

"So this was our great infiltration plan. Go in the basement and then crawl around in the air ducts?" Josh groaned to Jill's bottom as she crawled forward. This enticed a upset humph from the master of unlocking.

"When I was looking at the probing reports about this place I noticed that if there was a way in it would be this. The men seem reluctant to go near the basement, and the air ducts should have unlimited access to the entire building according to the old floor-plan we were able to acquire." finally reaching a point that no guards seemed to be running franticly about. Jill lead the others out from the air-ducts. However once they were out the group soon found that the basement was far from the simple plan they had seen on the blueprints. Hallways no longer existed that had once been present, and there were a few stairwells suggesting that the basement went even lower than anticipated.

Chris looked around observing how empty the place currently was, Fred had said to move quickly, that something was going on but then he was suddenly cut off, something was jamming their signal. It was obvious they wouldn't be able to cover nearly enough ground how they were.

"Jill-"

"Chris we need to split up." Jill instructed, looking away. Her gun scanning the hall, Josh and Rebecca between them. "Chris take Rebecca with you and continue searching the basement. Josh and I will work our way up to see if we can find what's jamming our signal to Fred." Jill then took off with Josh, as she did Chris felt like arguing with her but didn't.

"Why did she do that?" Chris wondered aloud, before turning to lead himself and Rebecca further in. Rebecca then took her chance to pipe in. "It's so her prince charming can come rushing to her rescue when things go wrong upstairs."

Chris felt himself stiffen in response. "It's not like that."

_-Hellsing-_

Brother Joseph crept through the halls of Hellsing nervously, tracking Heinkle as best he could. However he knew that demons stalked these halls, and allowing himself to be dragged away by one of Hellsing's monsters was by far one of the least enjoyable thoughts of what could happen here he had. Why Iscariot didn't just have a convenient bomb, or bio-weapons accident happen here was far beyond him. All he cared about right now though was not running into one of the devils that dwelled here.

"Sister, dear lord, Sister where are you?" he called hoarsely. His response a slight murmur from the hall ahead. Perhaps the sister was now thinking logically and also using stealth. However as he rounded the corner he was greeted by cold hands and a hungry maw of the undead. He let out a shill scream that was silenced as a shot sounded exploding his attacker's head.

"V'o eed to out mah oook 'p" Heinkle intructed pulling the priest to his feet and storming past, Joseph realized then the wet feeling down his leg.

_-Hellsing-_

The force of Wild Geese had arrive at the manor's rear entrance, all twenty of the Geese stood ready, but the eight original survivors and the replacements. All had donned gas-masks well before entering the building recognizing a chemical weapon the moment they had seen it explode in a child's hand when one of them had shot at it. They were now awaiting instructions from the woman on a cell phone in front of them. "Yes Sir Hellsing, if those are your orders I will act accordingly." Alexis then turned to the Geese. "sirs your orders from Sir Integra are very explicit and simple. 'Search and Destroy."

she then turned and began to walk away. One of the men moved to stop her. "oi, miss what do you think you are doing?" the man asked, his weak french accent saying he hadn't spoken french as a primary language long.

Alexis stared the man in the eye. "i am doing as my employer instructed, I am to search the premises of her property and Destroy anything I deem a threat." Alexis stated coldly, aiming a small handgun at the man. "and I suggest you do the same, Sir Integra intends to meet soon with the round table to present our victory as a case for Hellsing." Alexis then began to walk away again now a handgun in either hand. "I will destroy and keep destroying until my employer is satisfied."

AN: next chapter features RE style traps, Hellsing gore, morbid scenes, and another installment of 'why there not in the story' P.S.i do not approve of bio-terrism or using children as soldiers, and with that aside i had alot of fun writing this though.


	8. stage 8

**STAGE 1-8**

It had only been a few minutes and already Chris was losing his patience with this place. It was obvious that someone had somehow rebuilt or completely redesigned the basement secretly long ago. The blueprint plans proved to be partially true. Key rooms were where they were supposed to be but the hallways additional rooms they were all different, and whats more there were stairwells leading deeper down. This building had to have had two more levels down. However most stairways had a locked door at the bottom, essentially locking Chris on the first level with Rebecca.

"Maybe Jill and Josh should have taken down here? At least then she could unlock one of these damn doors!" Rebecca shouted kicking a door.

_-Hellsing-_

In her room Seras was shocked out of her daze sitting unable to do anything inside her tank, and the good doctor across from her jolted out of his weary half-sleep from a single loud bang on the door.

_-Resident Evil-_

Chris and Rebecca continued on. So far there hadn't been much of real interest, a few store rooms filled with spare supplies, a few rooms filled with occultist symbols various silver items and antique weapon replicas made of silver. Chris took a few photos of these and left ignoring them, so what if the crazy Brit woman had some weird tastes and fetishes, so did Oswald with his mansion filled with hand-cranks, traps, and those things that Jill had labeled as guardians of insanity. Finally Chris reached what was the most interesting room in the basement so far.

It was a simple firing range at first glance but Chris could recognize that it had more to it than that. What kind of firing range had multiple doors on the sides of the actual range. The placement of the targets also seemed odd, one looked like a blowup of the Victoria BOW being held by what looked like a demented priest, another was a armored SWAT team, in another portion was a number of demonic looking Nazis, and further down range was a cutout of Bella from twilight with several holes in her head, with another cut out of the Victoria BOW kissing a cut out of the Edward Cullin character from twilight standing in front of the target. There was also one of Integra, a pair of glasses on her eyes and a saber in hand. Another cut out was of a massive man with a pair of oversized magnums wearing a red overcoat and red fedora hat and red shades with Victoria under his jacket hugging him as he ruffled her hair. On another side of the room one placed on its side was one of a butler looking old man, with one cutout of a fat little man in a white suit next to him.

"That woman must have been crazy. It was obvious that she had turned this shooting range into some sort of art gallery for whatever illogical fantasy's about vampires went through her head." Chris shock his head in disgust, as he lept over the bench to further investigate the doors on the side of the gallery. The first he tried lead into a small storeroom with a piece of paper. Rebecca cautiously followed over the bench.

"This is what happens when Hollywood tries to romanticize monsters, sure Twilight was a fairly good movie, but this girl must have gone nuts because of it. She started mixing up her idea of tall dark and handsome with the monsters they were trying to make down here. A very unique case of a psychological attachment disorder geared towards fantastical characters. " Rebecca stated looking at the cutout of Seras kissing Edward. She then reached out and brushed her fingers against it. As she brushed her fingers she noticed the device placed at the bottom. Fortunately she was able to dodge as the small C4 detonated destroying the piece. Chris came rushing out of the small storeroom to find Rebecca on the ground hands over her head. She looked at Chris with an embarrassed look "God above that was too close."

"Rebecca what happened?" Chris asked, quickly helping his companion to her feet and checking her over for injuries. Rebecca shook her head sharply before looking to splintered remains of the cardboard image. Narrowing her eyes she replied.

"It looks like a explosive was placed so that the moment the target was disturbed it would detonate. Perhaps as extra incentive to never hit it." Rebecca then carefully scanned the room, already she noticed that nearly all the undamaged targets were placed in a way that they were blocking the damaged ones, and each of unscathed cutouts had a small device planted at their feet. "Looks like she had an interesting way of showing herself if she had missed."

Giving Rebecca a steady pat on the back, Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out a small note. To which she raised an eye. "What's this?" Chris just shrugged. She quickly pulled the small item out from Chris' hand and read it aloud. "Owe Aimè-Andre, idiot took up the bet and stole a page of Victoria's diary. Got it hidden in the break room, lord I hope she doesn't kill him when she wakes up. Page mentioned something about one of the 'basement keys' she hid."

Chris smirked amusingly, and crossed his arms over his chest. "So she hid keys around the basement? What kind of person does something as irresponsible as that?"

Rebecca smirked before replying. "What kind of person designed the Spencer estate, or leaves the code to a new safe just laying around?" Rebecca then scanned the small note again. "but if we can find this page mentioned in the note we can find the key that opens more doors down here." immediately the pair of Mansion destroying champions began checking in the remaining rooms intent on finding the mentioned page. Chris was the lucky one to find it. After searching Chris finally found the break room and the locker with the name Andre scribbled on it. Indeed inside tapped to the back of the door was a slightly torn piece of paper.

Quickly taking the paper Rebecca read aloud. "Dear diary, as you know I've been looking to make things more interesting around here by hiding the spare keys to the basement's lower levels around on what the newer recruits are calling my 'floor' you already know where in my private armory I hid the key to the dungeon, but tonight I found a good spot to put the key to my armory. I figured that master always viewed doors and walls beneath him, so that's where I placed the key, beneath his immage." Rebecca took a moment to reread the letter. "beneath him?"

Chris quickly ran out of the room and rushed over to the standup target of Sir Integra. "It's beneath her master, so obviously-"

"Chris dodge!" Chris obeyed immediately jumping away from where he was just as the cutout exploded in a similar manner as the last. Chris looked back in shock at what was once the ground he was standing on, now cracked , disheveled and burning.

"but-"

"It says beneath HIM Chris." Rebecca cut off, a near panicked look on her face. That could mean anyone of the male posters out here." Chris cast a glance about the room, there were indeed a number of targets with unique looks, a man with a eye patch and safari hat with his arm draped over Seras in the image, one of a man in a red jacket patting her on the head, one of a strange demented looking man in white, one in a corner of a elder gentleman with a gloved hand on Victoria's shoulder.

"If their all booby-trapped we might end up dying before we find it."

_-Hellsing-_

So far Brother Joseph was now certain that the name Hellsing meant that this family was descended from the bastions of Hell's demented servants. Shortly after entering this place he had almost been eaten by an ghoulish soldier, attacked by a hoard of undead doctors, nearly killed by no less than seven elaborate death traps, three of which he had to sit around waiting for Heinkle to deactivate before it killed him, and now he was involved in a firefight between five SAS in a defensible hallway end, with the cross-dressing nun unconscious next to him. "going and getting knocked out...sure it was a lucky shot but..." Joseph continued to whine as bullets whittled down the metal door he was hiding behind, soon he would have nothing substantial between himself and bullets of the heathen scum.

"I told her going deeper in was foolish, but no she blasts out the lock, goes to the damn cell control and sets off an alarm." Joseph growled as a spray of bullets whizzed over his head. "and now I'm meeting my end at the hands of not demons or the forces of hell but instead damn security guards!" as Joseph whined to himself, Heinkle sat back up, drew out one of her handguns and fired killing one f the guards instantly, for her killing such men was easy, they were not anything like the monsters they thought they were defending as served as nothing more than a waste of bullets.

_-Resident Evil-_

Jill opened the door to the main floor cautiously, the door lead to an abandoned hallway and was concealed by a mirror. Scanning the hall Jill could see that something was definitely off with the mansion. Laying on the floor were a number of dead, zombie soldiers. Further towards the front of the mansion a pair of zombies were stuck to the wall by a number of large spears, one was still alive as it tried to pull itself from where it was pinned. Jill dispatched it with her knife as she and Josh walked by.

The building she noted had a number of large separate rooms kept divided by the long hallways. Many of these rooms seemed explicate to lord of the house's various interests and preferences. One room seemed to be a empty guest lounge, another was cleared and orderly with a fencing mat in the center, another was a oversized dinning room with few chairs at the table. Walking into the dinning room Josh cast a gaze around. "So this is how the other half lives. If you ask me seems kind of lonely, for a table that big you could stick a whole platoon of men, but instead she's got what eight chairs at the table." Josh then pointed to a second floor balcony with a small stair that lead up to it. "But notice the security, those metal shutters probably closed the moment that alarm went off. Proceeding from here could be quite dangerous"

Jill nodded in agreement. By now Hellsing had locked down the mansion and were sweeping the premises for infected. If Jill and Josh were not careful they could find themselves locked into a battle with Hellsing's security forces. However so far the first floor of the mansion had been nearly empty and it was time to move into the main hall, and from there to the second floor. Fortunately the main hall was near meaning that Jill and Josh could quickly reach it. "Josh, let's head to the next level maybe we can learn more from there."

_-Resident Evil: the Hellsing files-_

Billy Johnson ran out of ammo, he hadn't taken a knife with him, and the last of the bombs the kind mister had given him had already been used. So he put down the useless weapons and walked towards one of the men he had killed recently. The body was stirring and moaning, just like the lady said they would. Slowly the body began to rise. Billy looked over to his classmates, they were waving good-bye to him, eventually they too would either run out of ammo or the immense power they had been given would reject them and they would pass on.

Before the power had taken him, when Billy had seen the strange mister and the scary red eyed lady he was like the others, in fact he foolishly had tried to get away, he had wet himself and gagged as the man shoved a wiggly gross thing down his best friend Lisa's throat. But then she stopped fighting like the other children and instead hugged Billy and put her mouth to his. Billy tried to get away as he felt her gift of power try to go down his throat, but then he suddenly understood that the master Plagas had a purpose for him, that he wasn't worthy of the power he was given and needed to die. He needed to die and now he could feel death clamping about his neck. Billy smiled knowing the others would do as the master Plagas wanted and he and Lisa would be playing together again in a bit, and then death tore his flesh.

_-Resident Evil-_

"Well if we think that she's a psychotic we might guess that it's the most unstable looking one here. And with the way she wrote it on the paper, I'd assume it's someone she looked up to." Rebecca suggested as best she could. He guess did narrow it down a bit, Chris supposed. There were only three individuals whose images seemed to suggest someone the woman had looked up to, one the man with the eye patch, the second the image of the butler seemed to suggest he was a grandfatherly figure. And then there was this third one, the man definitely seemed like a lunatic, but so did the one of the blond little man with the white suit, though the several bullet holes in the neither of that one suggested a supreme dislike of the individual. So going off what would be the best bet Chris walked up to the target of the man in red whose image had Miss Victoria hugging it, and he began to search around it's base, hoping that the target did not explode. The key was down there.

"Rebecca I found it. Now all we need to do is find her private armory and we can go down to the next level." Chris shouted standing up with the key in hand. As he did so a small group of zombies broke into the room, each one wearing SAS uniforms and bearing down on a surprised Rebecca who had been heading towards the door. Chris quickly pulled out his smith & Wesson 500 and fired several rounds quickly disabling the closest zombies to Rebecca who quickly pulled out her Beretta and fired into the small group. It took Chris and Rebecca several moments of non-stop firing until the last zombie stopped moving, it's now inanimate corpse laying with it's head next to Rebecca's ankle. "That...That was too close." Rebecca sighed.

"We need to move quickly, things might get worse." Chris warned, leading Rebecca onwards, checking every door as they proceeded.

Eventually they found the door, and inside was a simple room with various items. Oversized anti-tank rifles, small canon assemblies, an old police uniform that looked like a canon had been fired through the left breast. An out of date ID laying in the center of a table, with a scythe and a hat one would expect to see out in the outback laying next to it. The hat one of the men from the target room had been wearing. Chris thought a moment about the image he had seen, the man in the picture seemed like a old lover or something of that sort, obviously he also held some connection to Seras. "First guess under the hat." Chris said lifting the hat up...and finding he was right. "Too easy."

_-Hellsing-_

Integra pulled out her phone and dialed Alexis. "I'm moving from my office it's apparent that this room is about to become compromised, I'll be taking command from the meeting room. On the third floor." as she said this a group of five zombies, mainly maids and SAS finally broke through the main door. Integra put them all down quickly before continuing on. As she walked she could make out some distinctly strange noises coming from the air ducts. "And Alexis, be sure we purge the ventilation system, someone could still be crawling around up there."

**why he's not in the story: HUNK**

**character select:**

→ Soap (he's like tofu but British)

→ "LEEEON HELP"

→ Will Smith?

→ OMN nom nom

→ **HUNK (Hunt. Umbrella. Nerd. Kill.)**

**Stage select:**

→ fake American town

→ yet another middle eastern town

→ a middle eastern town with a seaside veiw

→ random field

→ another 'secret' Russian base in the middle of nowhere

→ **London!**

**Select difficulty:**

→ Call of Duty

→ easy

→ I think I point the gun at the monster

→ normal

→ oh look another Nazi zombies

→ **god help us NAZI VAMPIRES!**

→ the fist few Resident evils

**BEGIN!**

As they gathered the large force of a hundred members of the Last Battalion noticed their next target. Across from them was the disabled orphan babies hospital, with Jill trapped in a sandwich making machine. All with a single gas-mask wearing fool of a human in their way.

Watching his pray HUNK prepared his P-8, Grenade launcher, and his AK-74 calmly ensuring none of the weapons were foolish enough to jam on him. Meanwhile the Nazis watched hungrily they were eager for a meal, but this strange human was certainly entertaining, thinking that he can stop death with lead bullets. As they sat there one of the SS got overly impatient. "Can we hurry up, there are babies, waiting for us to stab and Jill sandwiches to be made!" the other Nazis agreed. "ya!"

Immediately the group charged towards the man but as they did they found a spray of bullets and explosions in their path as HUNK fired his AK with one hand and the Grenade launcher in the other. They pulled up their own weapons and fired but their rounds did not pierce the mini-gamed champion's think Umbrella issued body armor. However HUNK soon ran out of ammo for his Grenade launcher, and needed to reload his AK. As he did the remaining forty Nazis closed in, opting to use their bayonets, combat knives, and fangs against him. As the first Nazi approached a blade emerged from HUNK's shoe and with a single kick he killed the vampire. Soon the mass of monsters were upon him, and HUNK was forced to dispatch them with his many hidden combat knives.

Soon forty became twenty, and twenty became ten. As HUNK got into a system of dodge kill, shoot, kill, drop grenade, kill. The remaining ten vampires backed off. "how, how are you killing us?" HUNK stared coldly at the Nazi. "simple I'm death." enraged one of the Nazis closed in and bit into HUNK's neck, only to be shocked as his head was removed.

"THE DEATH CANNOT DIE!" HUNK roared charging towards the last nine, who in turn ran away quickly.

Later as he sat upon a large mound of dead vampires and catholic crusaders HUNK received a phone call CAPCOM had a new mini-game for him.


	9. stage 9

**STAGE 1-9**

In full honesty brother Joseph truly did not want to proceed any deeper with sister Heinkle, she had already ruined their previous mission, nearly gotten him killed numberless times, completely disregarded his input and now was trying to drag him down into the lowest pit of the bastion of hell. The stair itself scared him on a primal level, it was a simple stone cut series of steps leading down into a torchlit path with a single wooden door with a red insignia on it. The room where Hellsing kept it's monsters, the room that housed the greatest force to oppose god that had ever walked in human form amongst man. And now the lune that he had been paired with wanted to go into that place that was tainted with hell's evils for no other reason than she felt like it!

As she approached Heinkle used her gun to shot out the hinges of the door and kicked it in. then the half-mummified nun turned her head, her cheek-less side looking like a mad grin. "Mat stould get 'er attunthion." The mad nun said, the gleam in her eye terrifying him more than the near empty room.

_-Hellsing-_

In her room Seras felt the disturbance in her master's chamber. The room that belonged to him was being invaded by that person's presence. Seras felt the need to go to battle, to face the nun before she could do anything more. Fighting that woman was now the foremost thing on her mind, however she still needed to wait another ten minutes before she could be released...ten minutes till she could start the violence.

_-Resident Evil-_

Chris and Rebecca had found the key, and a entrance to the second floor, now all there was left to do was to unlock the door and proceed onwards. Unlatching the lock, Chris drew out his Beretta and keeping it at the ready slowly opened the door. On the other side lay the Hellsing dungeons. Which matched what one would think of a private dungeon. Long hallways with solid metal doors that had metal bars for observing what was inside each room. So far each room had proven to be the same, an empty cell with no signs of recent habitation, save for one or two that appeared to have had a guest or two until some time just before tonight.

"Reminds me of just about every other dungeon I've ever seen, well fewer monsters coming out of the walls but close." Chris remarked as he and Rebecca slowly advanced down the hallways, a red rotating light illuminating the way. Chris felt uncertain about that type of light, usually it meant some sort of alert of 'accident' was happening.

Rounding a corner Chris spotted a door in the center of the hall that was different from the others, it had several bullet holes, was removed from it's hinges, and the design suggested that the room held some sort of importance. Outside the room were the bodies of five armed guards, each with a bullet to the head. Chris slowly examined each body and the aria. It was obvious there was a firefight, someone on the other side of the door was wounded and bleeding heavily, but somehow they managed to dispatch all five guards with near ungodly accuracy. "Rebecca, I don't think we're the only ones in the estate." Chris warned looking over his shoulder to the petite red-head.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Really, what gave that away. You know, with all this top secret spy stuff going on around these people I would not be surprised to see that Ada woman that Clair was warning you about, going all 'Don't trust her brother, she's a evil backstabbing bitch, she's a good liar so don't be stupid around her." Rebecca then stepped ahead into what could only be described as the control room for the dungeon, leaving Chris shocked.

"Who told you about that?"

_-Resident Evil-_

Jill was the first to step into the morbid scene that was the main hall of Hellsing. Everywhere lay bodies and amongst the dead were at least a dozen zombies devouring the corpses of the dead. Jill felt an amount of rage building inside her. While these men possibly understood what they were a part of they didn't deserve this, the few maids she could see amongst the dead, and even a child, they should have never been a part of this. Jill was going to make Hellsing pay for dragging so many people into a hell like this.

Quickly pulling out her VZ61 from Kijuju Jill proceeded to fire carefully placed bursts of fire, sending molten lead into the skulls of the dozen zombies in the room. With the added firepower of Josh's SIG the two had eliminated all of the full dozen zombies, before they even reached the first corpse in the room. Jill then took on what she felt was her duty, and put a round into the heads of any body that she felt was not too damaged to get back up and endanger her and Josh. The process was slow, but she knew that in the end, erring on the side of caution was better than risking her, and her current partner's life.

As she reached the center of the room a single voice stopped her dead in her tracks. "Well it seems that the idea that there would be something more than a few toddlers roaming the mansion seemed to be correct. Under normal circumstances I would forcefully evict you from the premises, however given the current state of affairs, I am forced to instead terminate any and all potential threats and viral carriers intruding on the Hellsing estate." Jill quickly turned to face the source of the voice. At the top of the main stairway stood a woman, blond hair done up into a bun, gray business suit with wire rimmed spectacles. In either of the woman's hands she held what appeared to be machine pistols with an extended drum magazine which from Jill's experience meant this woman could fire for a long time.

"Josh down!" Jill shouted, as the woman brought up both her arms firing the two guns at the pair with keen accuracy. Josh did as Jill instructed, dropping low and grabbing a corpse with body armor placing it and the layer of protection it provided between himself and the woman's lethal fire. Meanwhile Jill dodged and ran, staying just ahead of the stream of killing metal Jill ran until she was safe behind one the main hall's pillars keeping it between herself and the enemy. Josh meanwhile used his body shield to cover himself as he moved away from the woman and to the cover of a side door.

"My,my you are experienced. Not many people would react as you do, in fact most would opt to return fire figuring that they didn't stand a chance anyways. Did you train to be so observant or is it instinct?" the woman chided, as she then revealed a small remote on the side of her left hand weapon, so Jill could easily see it. She then pressed a button on the remote and the ground were Jill and Josh had been standing exploded. Jill then tried to bring her weapon around to shoot the business like Hellsing enforcer, however a quick spray and several flying splinters from the intended target's gun forced Jill to back away from the woman's line of sight. It was obvious this woman was talented, she seemed able to watch both Jill and Josh simultaneously, firing her guns at both with immense accuracy despite the distance between the two targets.

"My employer may be impressed to find that individuals like yourselves managed to infiltrate this estate, and I must commend you. However, you will now be meeting your end here." the woman continued to rant, as she calmly advanced slowly placing herself immediately between Josh and Jill, and giving herself a better position to fire from with her incredible skill. Jill scowled trying to get an angle at the obviously ambidextrous woman, if she could somehow bypass this woman's seemingly super sense she would be able to finish this fight instantly. Jill needed to take control of this situation.

_-Hellsing-_

Alexis smirked, these two were easy to read, simply using motion detectors she had setup earlier along with the hidden explosive and attaching them to her guns she knew whenever her opponents moved, and whenever they moved they brought themselves closer to her line of fire, her line of fire and their defeat. So far these two were simple, the plagas infected children and the hoard of undead were redundant and she had to give these two much credit. However in terms of the things she had faced before the pair before her were more a question of ammunition and angling than endurance or strength. She would give this fight another six minutes until it was done.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The lid slid open giving Seras her desired freedom. The now loose vampire leapt out of her containment and quickly dressed herself before the doctor had time to react. Then paying the human no heed she was armed and out of the door of her room, someone lower in the basement was about to die. Seras was going to ensure it.

Integra had lost all pretense of patience with the individuals responsible for this crime against her home. Already she had emptied more than a clip of ammunition slaying these annoying things that dared to rise from their deaths to threaten both her and her men. Indeed the unholy act of using children as a tool of not war, but suicidal terrorism? As the lord of Hellsing manor she felt utter disgust as these men. Certainly she had encountered child vampires and a good number of them, she had even killed living children. But to see something as so low and unimportant as a terrorist use something like children against Britain's most holy of Protestant Knights, this Integra would never stand to allow.

So far the wandering dead had significantly thinned as she neared the third floor's main entrance. As she neared so found herself being approached, by a child no less. Indeed Integra knew what these children were but curiosity, and perhaps feminine instinct kept her from simply shooting the thing as it slowly walked towards her, knife in hand, crying, and repeating some near indiscernible mantra to itself.

"If, if I have this knife I-I have a w-weapon. If I have a knife I have a weapon...if I have a knife I don't let them eat me." the child slowly approached Integra, his focus upon the knife held in-between it's hands. Integra for some inexplicable reason suddenly could not bring herself to shoot the young terrorist slave that was responsible in part for the deaths of so many of her men. "so long as I have my knife, I-I won't die." Watching the child was now starting to grate on Integra's nerves, for someone who would dare attack her home, this thing seemed ill suited to combat, it was already showing the signs of combat fatigue.

"Give it up child." Integra murmured to herself in disgust as she marched forward towards the threat to her manor. However the youth continued toward her,it's pace erratic. With a frustrated sigh the Hellsing leader drew her blade. If anything these invaders were in all a disturbing threat, ending children whose only true sin was to be too weak and innocent to escape the evil that had now taken them was by far a disheartening task. Integra stepped forward swinging her blade quickly knocking the knife from the small thing's grasp, she then raised her blade to end it.

Then the ceiling above her exploded as a large chalk white creature dropped between her and the child. In fright the child wailed out a scream before falling unconscious to the floor. Leaving Integra essentially alone with this disgusting invader, this unnatural, ungodly thing before her.

It stood tall, it's height surpassing Alucard's, it had long lanky features. The white arms drooping at its sides the forearms thick fingers sharp and pointed. Its head was nearly featureless the only detail that was notable were the sharp teeth lining its mouth.

Drawing her blade Integra slowly placed herself between the beast and the unconscious child. Part of her feeling a need to protect the youth, one finding him to be the only source of intelligence she had available currently. Only a small portion of her logic was telling her to leave the child. "Shit, I can't die here. Not like this." Integra growled to herself as her hand neared the panic button she kept in her jacket.

Several floors below the door to Alucard's chamber exploded as his enraged progeny burst into the long abandoned room. Standing ready in the center of the room was the disturbance she knew all to well. Iscariot what a blatant and wasteful move. Seras grinned eagerly to herself, the one before her it was Heinkle the one she desired to kill and be killed by. With her Harkonnen 2 in hand she knew what was to come and silently apologized to her master for destroying her room. It was then that the first piece of silver to pierce her flesh did so that night.

_-Resident Evil-_

The woman between Jill and Josh was proving to be one of the most difficult and flat out enraging human opponents Jill had ever encountered...and she had to work with Irving. So far several minutes into the fight and neither Jill nor Josh had been able to move from where they had began. There had to be some way, it was as if this woman could see them through the cover they were concealed behind and read their every move, firing to keep them pinned. Jill recognized that unless she did something soon that woman would be able to make a move that would doom either of the two infiltrators.

Quickly Jill pulled out a flash bang from her side pouch. She tossed it quickly and followed behind it in a daring move. As expected her opponent fired shooting the grenade setting it off prematurely however this left both Jill and the Hellsing agent half blind and Jill charged headlong into the woman. Jill felt a jarring as both she and her opponent hit the ground. However once on the ground the battle quickly turned into a vicious struggle of painful grabs and maneuvers meant to pin and doom the other by two skilled opponents. Jill surely however had finally pinned her opponent beneath her using her legs to lock the woman's arms, as her hands searched for her lost weapon.

It was in this moment that Jill felt the phone in the woman's pocket begin to ring.

(AN i hate this chapter it never did what i wanted and wasted so much of my time...)


	10. stage 10

**Stage 1-10**

It was a instant reaction that first saved Brother Joseph, or perhaps condemned him. One of the Hellsing pets had snuck up behind himself and sister Heinkle. In a lightning reflex he shot the creature, however the thing was rising back up from where it's body had hit the ground. "Son of a Protestant Whore!" he cursed, as the...thing raised it's head it's eyes like a portal to hell itself. Beside him however Heinkle's smile widened even further. How Anderson's successor found this entertaining he didn't know, but Joseph was now convinced that the woman must have truly lost her mind, seeking out Alucard's child for a pointless, and most-likely costly death-match.

"Oh Lord Christ, if I ever make it away from this, I shall surely walk to Golgotha hill bearing my cross and whipping myself." Joseph whined as he leveled a shaking gun at the monster in front of him. Meanwhile the crazed cross-dressing nun beside him smiled even more wickedly.

"mow, leths ooh iss!" she shouted firing her twin guns repeatedly.

_-Resident evil-_

"Chris, I think I found something, same floor, label claims it's a special subject cell. researcher ID 'Henry Carpenter- status: Ghoul' if I didn't already know it to be true I'd think they would have some sort of bio-weapon in there." Rebecca called over to her teammate as the famous B.S.A.A agent As said agent continued to watch for movement in the hallways.

"Get a pinpoint on it's location we'll see what this thing is. Get a sample, and then get Jill and Josh and get out." Chris commanded.

"Sure you don't want to get your girlfriend first?" Rebecca teased, earning a sigh from Chris.

"Let's just move."

_-Hellsing-_

She couldn't hold, not like this. Not with this thing as powerful as it was. She had slashed it's arm off only for the lost appendage to reattach itself to it's host's body. The violent white thing continued to try and slash at her, however it was unable to continue it's ever destructive charge against her as it found itself without legs courtesy of the platinum blond leader's blade. However short the reprieve may have been as it's body began to reassemble itself, Integra was grateful and quickly grabbing the unconscious child began down the hallways, but soon with a indescribable monster behind her.

With the new incentive Integra increased her pace, but debris and occasional corpses slowed the woman as the child's unconscious weight pressed down on her. It was certain that if something didn't happen she and this... young innocent were going to die. With that in mind the Hellsing leader pushed harder bringing herself sharply around the corner. The monster rounded more sharply then her though and knocked the decedent of Abraham Van Hellsing to the floor, leaving the woman sprawled out her sword trapped beneath her with the child.

The thing let a low growl come from it's throat as it raised itself to full height arm poised to strike. The blow came swiftly and the power of it was enough to shatter the floor below, if it had ever hit it would have been a instant death for both Integra and the child below. The strike did not however land upon them instead it was redirected by a haze of bullets forced the attack and the monster into the wall.

With new time to spare Integra slowly looked to her rescuer. Leaning against the wall a SMG in her left hand, still smoking from it's recent discharge of lead, stood her new aid Alexis. "Sir, move quickly, I will hold this giant piece of tofu here, use the back entrance." the aid commanded, as she limped towards her employer, blood soaking her right sleeve.

"your wounded." a simple fact that Integra pointed out to her subordinate, her life long experience teacher her that sometimes even those obvious facts had to be told to her people. A certain pair of vampires especially.

"Don't worry compared to our house guests this individual is nothing."

_-Resident Evil-_

"Are you sure you didn't just get us lost?" Chris asked as Rebecca stood starring at the wall in front of them. The woman instantly gave a irritated huff in response, and cast a quick glare to her teammate.

"Yes, Chris, I know we are not lost. The map said somewhere behind this wall is a secrete chamber of some kind that 'houses' prisoners of a in-human nature. If I wanted to keep a room full of zombies secret i'd also hide it. God it's like Wesker just had his men keep attacking you and lead you strait to his base, no deathtraps, mazes, puzzles or anything." Rebecca whined as she started pressing different stone blocks on the wall until finally one depressed, slid to the side and reveled a hidden panel. "SEE!"

"Let's go. Chris ordered leading the way inside a flashlight and gun in hand." upon entering the stench of death became thick. However the dungeon no matter how dark, and disgusting seemed to be devoid of the expected zombies, test tubes, or any medical equipment. Instead there seemed to be a flurry of occultist icons and symbols covering the room as the only zombie-like sound a soft groan emerging from the far cell.

Leading forward Chris found the cell and the source of the sound a single chained creature that could only be a zombie. It was chained to the ground in the cell with several strange runes engraved around it. A strange bluish glow was emanating from the animated corpse's eyes, flesh that might have rotted years ago still seemed fresh and preserved, even as the thing continued to strain against it's restraints.

While Chris took in the sight of the former human thing, Rebecca found a clipboard with several notes attached and began to read aloud. "Subject name: Nathan McColaway, guessed period of death: Walpurgis night, whatever the hell that means. Discovered in the sewers under the city half a weak after Walpurgis night. Decided to take the subject and experiment, so far little about the connection between a 'ghoul' and...whats this, a 'freak-Chip' but considering that ghouls survive past the death of a freak-Chip finding the source of the disconnect will prove useful as it has been confirmed that the chip has now reached the black-market." Rebecca became quite as she continued to read walking over to a stone table extending from the wall she sat down. The moment she sat down though a click could be heard, jumping back she found the source of the click, a single button labeled, cell release.

_-Resident Evil: The Hellsing files-_

"oye, c'me ov'r 'ear! You wouldn't believe what I gots to show ya! So I managed to get some of tha camera's work'n. Maybe we shouldn't be tinking of 'em B.S.A.A-holes as highly as we should. From what I can see it looks like two of em might as well be already dead."


	11. stage 11

**stage 1-11**

Seras leveled her rifle at her target and fired but again the Iscariot nun rolled away from the round, leaving it to explode against the rooms far wall. Seras rushed the dodging nun, closing in on the gun user to remove the human's strength. However the nun proved herself even more as the powerful opponent Seras had hoped her to be as a silver edged combat knife came from the the disfigured woman's sleeve and embedded itself into the police girl's bust. Seras let a offended hiss come from her throat as she brought down her harkonnen pinning the nun between the weapon's mussel and the stone floor. Grinning viciously Seras applied pressure to the weapons trigger, just before the side of her face erupted into a spray of gore as the other human shot her. Stumbling back and quickly regenerating the damaged check Seras made a note to make his death painful, wincing in pain as the silver bullet fell from where it had embedded itself in her check bone Seras changed it to , a very painful death.

But now was not the time to be condemning fools, as Seras watched eagerly as her rival, her enemy the catholic nun stood up and charged. Seras fired Harkonnen again but the nun's own gun had already fired a round into Seras' arm throwing the vampress' aim. Now being tackled by the cross-dresser Seras amusingly though of how ridiculous this fight must have looked.

_-resident Evil-_

Jill felt sore, the pain running up her side, well at least that was a good sign. It meant she hadn't died at least not yet. She carefully looked around, careful not to move her head to quickly or in too strange a way. Eventually she managed to turn her head to see Josh, he was definably not in good shape. If she could stand it would be most certain that Jill would at very least have to help the man walk, at least until they could find a exit she could get him out through. God alone knew how unlucky her night had been so far, if she had to guess Chris and Rebecca were having a much easier time than she was.

Jill tested her body a little more and found that she was, while numb in many places, good enough to stand and walk, and if pressed fight. Finding herself good enough to move, Jill began to pull herself off the ground and on hands and knees moved over to Josh. The man looked bad, however Jill wasn't certain of his condition. If she remembered the events leading up to their current situation an explosive had gone off near him but he had been able to escape it.

"Josh...Josh can you hear me. Listen Josh we need you to get up, you need to get up and move soldier we're not safe yet." Jill hoarsely called while patting the man's shoulders, eventually the soldier who had once helped save Chris and Shiva from Wesker stirred. Slowly coming back into the realm of the living Josh smiled at the B.S.A.A. agent kneeling over him.

"So this the way you treat your man?" Josh joked, before coughing up a small amount of blood. Jill then checked him over and finding that Josh had no serious external injuries save for some light bleeding. Pulled the man up and steadied him as they walked towards the stairwell.

"Listen Josh, we're going to need to go deeper in. the second floor if I remember the building layout right should have the command center somewhere. If we get up there we can disable the building security and send a warning out to Chris and Rebecca." Jill informed the man as she began to help him up the stairs. Josh laughed a little bit before replying.

"So you plan to drag a wounded man around in some scary mansion at night while monsters are roaming about? Leave me here I can secure the front door, you go on ahead." taking a moment to think over Josh's suggestion Jill nodded her consent and gently placed him into a sitting position on the stairs with his weapons laid out beside him.

"Just don't die on me." instructed the agent as she began up the stair.

Josh laughed hard in reply. "I wont, just tell me. What happened, I thought we had her."

Jill stopped for a moment before looking back and replying. "I'm not sure she managed to throw me with a move I've never seen before, and tossed a bomb of some sort your direction managed to get her in the arm with my knife before she escaped."

Josh sighed and leaned back. "Let's hope we don't have to fight her again tonight, now hurry up I don't know how long I can hold if a hoard of these ankle bitters shows up."

_-Resident Evil-_

Rebecca certainly did not feel lucky tonight. No instead she sat on a switch that initiated the release of their man-eating companion. Leaving her and Chris to watch as the chains holding the thing released and quickly retracted into the floor. Now the zombie slowly scrambled to it's feet and began towards Chris and Rebecca as the door to it's cell swung open unexpectedly. Chris and Rebecca quickly stepped back putting distance between themselves and the walking corpse as Rebecca drew out her Striker as beside her Chris did the same with his Hydra. At the same time the two agents opened fire on the walking dead.

The first salvo threw the thing's body back slamming into the wall at the back of it's cell however, the sudden damage and added distance to it's pray did nothing to deter the cannibalistic corpse as it continued to advance on the pair. Quickly reloading Chris ordered Rebecca to wait for the target to get closer. Waiting apprehensively Chris let it get near before he leveled his shotgun towards the beast's head and fired.

Three slugs as one blew through the top of the monster's head removing everything above it's right eye and the left half of it's face. Seeing the zombie destroying damage Chris smirked, this thing might have been though enough to survive the first salvo but there had never been anything he'd encountered that had survived it's head being blown off.

A scream and a roar however brought Chris into reality as the things dead hands grabbed Rebecca's shoulders and slowly lowered itself towards her neck. Chris stood in shock unable to help as the thing was about to kill one of his team. Stood dumbfounded as a series of shotgun blasts from Rebecca's Striker finally dislodged the creature enough that she could throw it back before grabbing Chris and dragging him towards the exit, with the thing in hot pursuit.

Looking back the creature looked much worse than many of the undead Chris had seen before, the top of it's head gone, left and guts curtsey of Rebecca's empty shotgun clip ripped out and leaking bloody gore all over the beasts path. Thinking quickly Chris pulled out his Smith & Wesson 500, took aim and fired into the walking corpse's kneecap blowing out the body part and collapsing their pursuer onto the ground. Without it's legs the mobile body was forced to crawl towards the prey in-front of it. Nothing Chris had was likely to stop this thing that was after their blood, the only choice left was to escape. Suddenly Rebecca did something that caught Chris by surprise, pulling a pin from a grenade she rolled the device past Chris and under the mega-zombie. With the thing immediately above it the grenade detonated removing the upper portion of the creatures body and finally putting the cursed once man out of it's misery. Rebecca cast a worried glance to Chris. "Let's find the others and get out of here."

_-Resident Evil the Hellsing files-_

"oi' I'm back my wee little red eyed potato!" Ferguson called as he entered the pairs command vehicle carrying a small metal crate with bio-hazard symbols on the side. "and you just wouldn't b'leave what wound'ful gifts sander claus has given us today."

Hecate rolled her eyes from where she was sitting watching the events in Hellsing manor unfold, the battle between the business suit woman and Ferguson's pet monster currently holding her attention, as the woman despite her injuries fought the beast on equal footing. "You had have not have screwed this up Ferguson. "

"You bloody fookin bitch, shoot your flappin ball likin' mouth fer one wee secn'd and you'd see I did aloot me than yea wanted t' ask me fer." Ferguson replied opening the crate and reveiling rows of clear fluid fill vials.

"And this is indeed the product we wasted so much time and effort to create?" Hecate asked skeptical of a mortal like Ferguson's ability to actually deliver.

"do'yee tink that Loki woulda hired me if he didn't think I could do your job for ya? Yes that's exactly what ye ar' lookn fer inside t'ose vials in t'er be tat loovly new Sierra-Virus you'd been look'n to get an I even managed to both throw the trail of any enemies completely while pitting 'em against eachoother." Hecate glared at her human companion contemplating if the loss of his talents was acceptable or not.

"so I tink we go have oorselves a beer or maybe a few whiskeys and call it a night. Cuz you know by tomorrow all of TerraSave will be demand'n 'Ellsing's blood, and the B.S.A.A. will be in sooch a mess they'll never make it in time."

A.N. 2 appologies 1) sorry this is stil short (and any current errors i just spent 1 full night working on this)

and 2)sorry there is no "why they're not in the story" but if it makes you feel any better i'll give a cookie to anyone who can point out my hidden plots or my self insert.


	12. stage 12

**stage 1-12**

Jill crept forward cautiously, watching every turn and door frame ready for any possible Hellsing guards or undead. So far all she had been confronted by so far has been hallways filled with bullet riddled corpses, some in maid uniforms others butler suits and the majority military uniforms. Unfortunately there seemed to be no real path for Jill to follow so instead she wondered around desperate to find the control room she needed to find.

Hearing a noise Jill ducked into what appeared to be a spare bedroom just as two of Hellsing's guards rounded the corner. "I repeat second floor sweep team beta to Ugly Duckling second round still no survivors we are pulling out of the mansion." the pair stopped in front of the room Jill was in as the radio cracked and a voice Jill would only assume was their CO responded.

"Right sweep team beta, the knight has left the building, repeat the knight has left the building. All personnel are to do one more sweep of their floor then evacuate the premises through the staff exits, I repeat one more sweep then evac through the staff exits, Knight's orders."

One of the pair sighed. "Well one more time around counting bodies then lets get out. God cleaning this shit up is going to be hell. I can't believe it! How'd those zombie's get into the command room, no warning no combat damage how did a bunch of grade-schoolers pull something like this off?"

"Don't know, don't care. Save that one someone managed to knock out they all ended up dying anyways, damn lunatics literally threw themselves at the zombies. Never knew a kid could be so vicious. I say we just dink around a bit, maybe smoke a fag and then go out and say we didn't find anything. I doubt there's anything left alive, or living much longer anywhere in this building." with that the two guards walked away. Taking the opening Jill began to hasten her search, she needed to find the control room before anyone stumbled upon Josh, if they hadn't already.

After what seemed like an eternity of searching, Jill located the command center for the manor's defensive network. The room was empty and unguarded the rows of computer monitors all disabled, the staff meant to man the security network's various controls either strewn across the room mostly devoured or laying somewhere else in the mansion after they set out looking for more food. At the center of the room lay the corpse of a officer it appeared that he had tried to fight and was laying dead over the alarm switch.

Jill cast a wary glance over the control console noticing a foreign device sitting atop the console. It was inside a bag,with a number of wires coming from it attaching it to the controls a number of strange lights that were blinking indicating that it was one of the only functioning devices in the room. Upon inspection Jill noted the device was connected to the communications array portion of center. "So someone had this whole thing set up...but if Hellsing was the target who was the person aiming at them?" Jill began removing the wires from the device, careful to not disturb it. Hopefully the device did not have some sort of explosive that would detonate if the circuit with the communications array was cut. Fortunately there wasn't and Jill soon removed nearly all the wires from the device.

"...-rying to do that, obviously it's not working! Try accessing the manor's frequencies again, maybe this time we can hear what's going on inside."

"Fred! Fred, Samantha is that you?" Chris's voice suddenly burst through Jill's headset.

"hey, finally listen. You need to get out of there Chris, get out now, we've got a response team on it's way from the military, and the mansion's going on lock-down." Fred ordered.

"Right Jill and Josh split off from Rebecca and I so we'll need to track them down."

"No need Chris, I can hear everything. Fred, I'm in the manor's security room and there seems to be a computer with light security here, think you can hack it?"

"As long as you can plug me in I can brain drain it withing the minute." the B.S.A.A. hacker replied.

"Right I'm plugging you in now." Jill quickly pulled her earpiece on and using some wiring skills connected it to the computer giving the hacker a link to the computer. Suddenly text appeared on the screen. The text was a simple, an order for Jill to evacuate immediately.

With practiced precision Jill checked her escape for any signs of movement before hastily preceding towards the main exit, where josh and most likely Chris and Rebecca would be waiting.

_-Resident Evil-_

Chris and Rebecca were already rushing towards the main hall of the manor since Jill had plugged Fred into the mainframe the man had gotten access to the entire structure's security network and now was guiding the two through the maze of hallways and hidden passages.

"How's Josh's condition?" Rebecca asked into her own headset as she and Chris continued to hastily retreat.

Chris could hear typing and on the other side of the link before the American hacker replied. "He looks stable enough, in a very open spot but looks like he'll make a easy recovery if you reach him quickly." Chris and Rebecca rounded a corner and followed the list of turns and halls the comm man had given them. The typing in the background from the hacker's side suddenly stopped before his nervous voice came through the headset. "Chris you had said that you and Jill had killed miss Victoria right?"

"Shit..."

"Either she's got a clone, or you missed...and she's storming up the stairs after you."

"Rebecca MOVE!" Chris ordered, now sprinting with as much speed as he could muster. Within a few short moments Chris and Rebecca had made it to the main level of the manor. Rebecca, slowing down, short on breath called out to Chris.

"Chris, slow down! We've got a good lead, besides we can't leave until we know Jill will also be able to escape." she huffed as she brought herself to his side, the man who killed Wesker finally slowing his pace to a jog.

"right but if we get there..."

_-Hellsing-_

"If I get there too late. Sir Integra please forgive me." Seras muttered to herself as she stormed up the passages of the dungeons of Hellsing. Her battle with Heinkle and the assassin's accomplice had surely tried the vampress draining her of much of her strength and power, her only victory from this battle being that unlike the cross-dressing nun was that her scars would fade given a good days rest.

Seras could sense despite the overwhelming smell of blood and death, that everything that had been going on upstairs had ended and living things...things that shouldn't be in the mansion were still moving about inside. However her immediate concern was the safety of Sir Integra. She could sense her master's master, she instinctively knew the woman was outside the mansion, safe from harm. However safe or not Seras still needed to go to her and like her master before her ask for the woman's orders.

Hastily moving forward Seras began to pass her room but stopped. When she had left she had been in a haste, a need to fight and kill had overtaken her. However she had remembered to close and seal the door to her room but no that lay wide open and gore was smeared on every possible surface of her room, the large vat she had been resting in before lay broken apart and strewn about her room it's liquid contents staining the floor. Seras now was enraged. Her book collection, her posters, her belongings were all ruined, and the nice doctor from before his face or what was left of it was sitting on top of her twilight books forever ruining her collector issue books. With dejected sigh, she returned to the more important issue at hand and began storming up to the main floor only to have her legs still weak and damaged from her fight with the priests to give out on her. She fell silently hitting the floor without a sound a human could perceive. "damn ugly faced..."

"Right but if we get there and Jill is waiting for us, I am blaming you." that voice it was the man from the other night. The one with the woman who had shot her. Oh it was time to teach these armatures the meaning of horror. Seras began to try and lift herself, however a few, silver blessings, in her legs stunned the movement and she stayed on the ground. "R-Right just after I fix that...damn no face, cross-dressing no skill enemy of mine either i'll kill you or one day you'll kill me damn nun."

_-Hellsing-_

"Achoo!"

"B-Bless you sister...however wouldn't it be polite to not sneeze in the face of the person carrying you!?" Joseph whined as his near faceless companion, on a medicated high simply gave him a half smile. Which drew a sigh from the now field experienced Iscariot agent. God help him if he ever encountered a vampire like the one they had fought.

"but now how am I to report this to our superiors. We entered the mansion..we engaged Hellsing's pet bitch...and..." click click. The sound and feel of a gun placed to his temple froze Joseph in his terrified place.

"'Ee 'er eber in dar. Ee Ombvered um ootzide eh manhoor. Ungerstood?" Heinkle drawled in her thickly accented and slurred English, the look in the nun's eye terrifying Joseph more so than the gun in her hand.

"U-understood." Joseph shuddered. This woman with silver bullets and blessed blades had fought the monster Hellsing owned on near equal footing. The entire fight had been swift precise, both beautiful and far more frightening than battle he had seen before and frighteningly enough, he instinctively knew that for those two it was like a regular greeting old acquaintances would give.

"Ood."

_-Resident Evil-_

He had sat there alert and ready for a good while now and so far Josh hadn't been greeted by any new sights. The same unmoving 'normal' corpses filled the hall, no patrols passed by, most likely the order and discipline of Hellsing's troops had been shaken by this incident. Josh winced as a pulse of pain traveled up his leg. More bruises and gashes making their presence known.

"Josh get up, we're leaving." a voice called behind him, as Jill's hands began to lift him from under his armpits.

"what about Chris and Rebecca." at that moment the pair came running into the hall.

"Jill we've got to go!" Chris shouted hastily moving towards the stair.

"Chris what is it?" Jill demanded as she, supporting Josh, began down towards the main door.

"that girl from last night is still alive and probably right behind us." he said, moving to add his support to Josh, helping hasten their escape. "Rebecca the door!"

With all possible haste the four exited through the buildings front exit. Which at this point was unguarded. Together the group reached the main gate, their escape vehicle waiting around a corner on the street across from them. At this point it was that a rage ridden shout reached them. Taking a moment to look back Chris could see her at the mansion's door. The darkness of the building's early morning shadow given a life of it's own swilling around her.

"Chris, Jill get Josh out of here! Ill hold this one off." Rebecca declared with an authority Chris dared not challenge.

"Just make it back alive." Jill quickly responded, pulling Josh's and by extent Chris' body forward with renewed vigor.

With the others gone it was only Rebecca and the Seras Victoria woman Chris and Jill had fought the other night. The monster walked forward the buildings shadows clinging to it as if it was their precious belonging. The red glow in it's eyes shone as if the real monster was something deeper in and this was merely a shell. Rebecca brought up her striker ready for when her opponent charged. It was a scant few but tense moments before the beast before her finally did.

The speed of the BOW's charge astounded Rebecca, already it was dodging shells in mid flight, and forcing Rebecca to try to both keep track of it and maintain a safe distance. The creature speed forward forcing Rebecca to duck as it thrust it's palm out towards her in a move that would have decapitated her if it had struck. From below the beast's outstretched arm Rebecca fired a round that tore into her opponent's side leaving a rapidly regenerating bloody spray, before Rebecca could feel an immense force strike her side as the monster's leg hit her, sending her tumbling across the ground until she hit a nearby wall.

Then in the next moment Rebecca could feel a powerful gloved hand grasp her neck, bringing her up above eye level her feet inches over the ground. "now before I break your neck you are going to tell me who sent you and what you were doing her." the voice said in a barely controlled calm, a blood thirst unlike any Rebecca had encountered before just on the edge of this thing's voice.

Rebecca tried as desperately as she could to struggle, to get free enough to breath, make sense of what was going on. In response the grip holding her only tightened. "I'll count from three." the grip loosened just enough to give Rebecca a breath, before tightening again. "Two." this time the grip tightened so much Rebecca though her neck would snap. "On...e" suddenly the grip let go completely as her attacker stumbled, portions of her head still oozing out of the side. Seeing this as her chance, Rebecca ran, she ran like she hadn't run in years.

_-Resident evil: the Hellsing files-_

outside a the effective range of a vampire's daylight senses the shooter kept their weapon trained on Hellsing's weapon. "Confirmed one shot fired, B.S.A.A. agent Rebecca Chambers is now free and escaping. Is further intervention required my lord?"

**WHY HE's NOT IN THE STORY: ALUCARD**

**CHARECTER SELECT:**

-not ALUCARD

-wimpy sparikly thing

-not ALUCARD

-STILL not ALUCARD

**-WAIT you actually thought there were other choices...foolish dogs.**

**SELECT YOUR BATTLE FEILD:**

-some unimportant american city named after a rodent

-london...boring!

-asia...ching chong chow?

-ireland...oh i'm going to'a kill me a leaprechon?

**-HELL!**

**SELECT DIFFICULTY**

**-YOUR IN HELL YOU DON'T GET A CHOICE!**

"So your name is Albert...MUH HAHHAHAHAHA! pathetic!" Alucard jerred as he blew Wesker's head off...again. sure he was trapped in this limbo trying to find and kill every soul he had ever devoured over the course of his over long existance, but stopping to kill the roses was always entertaining.

suddenly a bright light flashed and a young white haired red trench coat wearing human appared before him. "Somehow i get the feeling like this guy is trying to steal my look. i wonder what his organs would look like if decerated Albert like a christmas tree with them."

"man, could i just get this job over with so Trish would get off my back about that money i owe her."

"your pobably not going to be able to ever do that." alucard mocked. "but before i murder you...where did you get the idea for the red coat?"

Dante sighed. "i dunno maybe it's cuz i'm just that much of a badass."

Alucard eyed Dante more firmly. "so your saying all badass's think alike?"

Dante rolled his eys while drawing rebellion. "currently your thinking what would my organs look like as a decoration on that sunglasses freak over there."

"and you?"

"what your stupid head would look like as a christmas star on his head."

"i think i love you."


	13. stage 13

AN. 1 I'M SOWWWEEEEE! I was planning to have this chapter out by Halloween but I was without my computer until about a week ago and since then I've been alternating between games and this new chapter for all yous -**gets on knees- **don't fire me please!

now if you want a disclaimer just look at your address bar, now back to me, now to your address bar, now back to me. Unfortunately that bar has the words fan fiction on it and immediately discredits me of being the original creator of Hellsing or Capcom...that's right I'm just a lonely American with little to no life not a Japanese pervert turned epic manga maker nor a multimillion gaming company. But seriously people expect me to admit this with ever chapter released...just read the web address bar people!

**STAGE 2-1**

"And the intruders?" with each passing second the news became worse.

"escaped, Miss Victoria was in pursuit and had captured one when she was...interrupted."

"I see, now what are our damages." Alexis reach into a suitcase pulling out a stack of papers.

"Approximately eighty-percent of our staff and security were killed last night, the special chamber we were conducting research into the millennium Ghouls in was broken into and our subject destroyed. Someone also broke into Miss Victoria's room killed the doctor and ransacked his work, any possible evidence we could have gleaned from his findings are lost. Security to the dungeons has been severely compromised." Alexis stopped casting a glance out the large dominate windows in Sir Integra's office. " And the bus full of children, our opposition used to attack us, has drawn far to much public scrutiny to our position." Outside the Hellsing compound already news camera's and panicked family and other groups had gathered.

_-Resident Evil-_

"Let me in, Let me in!" Rebecca's voice pounding on the door to the B.S.A.A. flat startled but quickly revealed all the others. Chris quickly made to the door and after a quick check out the window by Jill let the younger woman in. Upon entering Rebecca collapsed to the ground panting heavily.

"Rebecca! We thought you weren't going to make it, what happened." Jill asked helping her to a seat.

"Not sure. One moment she had me, next half her head's missing and I've got a strait shot to get away. I ran the whole way back."

Jill smiled reassuringly at the survivor. "Well at least you made it. Listen why do-"

"Your going to want to see this!" Fred called from inside the living room. Chris and Jill, with a exhausted Rebecca slowly following entered the living room to see a news reporter outside the Hellsing manor with a small crowd of Terra-Save and other innocent people gathered as police and paramedics have already locked down the mansion. They could see the bodies of the guards, staff and even the children placed on gantries to be carried away, as police held the crowd at bay and combed the aria for shell casings and other bodies. The scene was almost like another the Raccoon city survivors had seen before save for two things, first it was happening way too early, the other two black limos just inside the barrier the police set up with several black suited men standing by.

Chris instantly narrowed his eyes. "Fred please tell me your recording this."

"Yes."

"Then tell me who those Limo's belong to, we didn't get exactly what we wanted but we might be able to get everyone involved with Hellsing right here."

_-Hellsing-_

"Ah, Sir Irons I did not expect to see you here." Integra greeted as casually as she could, while inwardly dreading what her father's old friend would say. Sir Irons stepped forward and shook Integra's hand in a polite manner before speaking.

"Sir Integra, a terrible mess this one has become hasn't it. Listen I do not think I can save you from this one. It is about Lord Osborn..."

"What about me?" Sir Oswald asked making his presence known as he, Lord Osborn and a young girl perhaps about nine or ten at his side entered the manor. Ashford was in his usual attire, while Osborn was dressed more casually though it was easy to note that his cloths we're meant to go with the dress the young girl was wearing. Integra could remember when she had to wear dresses, she was glad that she now no longer had to deal with the hassle and could choose her attire.

"I was taking a morning walk with my daughter before she had to be sent to school when Osborn here scooped us up going on about an incident at Hellsing. It is good that I got to see myself what has happened here." Osborn said casually as he walked around the paramedics to face Integra and Sir Irons directly.

"Sir Ashford, I do not remember inviting you or Lord Osborn into my home." Integra greeted hostile.

"Well I was planning to meet you in private latter today...however seeing how things now are, perhaps now would be a better time for you and I to speak." Lord Osborn replied calmly and as politically as he could.

"Are you sure you want to leave you daughter around all these corpses they could give her nightmares." Integra retorted, hoping the man would leave for a moment if just for his daughter's sake. However Integra's hope in that matter was immediately crushed by the young girl herself.

"Please if I am going to takeover any organization my father forms be it military, financial or otherwise I should be prepared for what it would entail shouldn't I? I am not some lowborn child, I'm an Osborn, Miss Integra, I do not need to be babied." The girl called out offended. Her glare constantly going between her father who looked as though he was about to remove her from the room and Sir Integra herself.

It was at this time Sir Ashford spoke for the first time since arriving. "I will be waiting out in the Limo." before he hastily removed himself, a half sick expression on his face.

"As I was saying Sir Integra, Sir Irons. If I may I would love a moment to speak privately with the current head of the Hellsing family. But I will wait for you to finish." Osborn again interjected with a slight bow.

"Perhaps another time Integra." Sir Irons replied before walking away leaving Integra alone with the Osborns and the busy paramedics.

"My office." Integra simply stated leading Lord Osborn to said room.

_-Resident Evil-_

Fred and Samantha were now in front of their computer equipment running a scan on two individuals who had recently left the mansion. Samantha was the first to find information.

"the first man is one Sir Ashford, his family hold about forty percent of all England's pharmaceutical stocks making him the single largest stockholder in the entire nation. And has also been labeled the hospital drug lord of England. Whatever he decides becomes practice in their hospitals."

Jill stared for a moment. Another Ashford, she had hopped they wouldn't ever have to deal with that name again. Chris and Clair had told her all about the Ashfords and their affairs. Another one in England...tied directly to Hellsing no less spelled disaster.

"Ha got him...though I think you guys are going to like this even less." Fred called out from his station, now slouching in his chair.

After several moments of silence Chris got tired of waiting. "So?"

Fred jumped. "just a second." Fred quickly scanned the page he had before beginning reporting.

"After hacking England's defense network and narrowly dodging MI-6 data probes, disabling a high level data lock I managed to find a single file matching this man's name. The name I got from a conspiracy website called 'Order of the watchers'. basically these guys sit around looking into all those illuminate rumors and conspiracies floating around Europe and play themselves off as protectors of the common man. Anyhow this individual is Sir Hugh Irons, since World War 2 this man has been overseeing England's arms production going so far even deciding how much every rife made would cost. This Rumor that I found from these 'Order of the Watchers' guys I then now confirmed to some small extent. The file I recently hacked and copied is a report on the production compliance of the orders delivered by one Sir Irons by lowering the production price of a single brand of Rifle. Which just so happens to be the mainline rifle we have been seeing these Hellsing agents using. The date of this order also happens to be weeks before the Millennium attack on England."

Chris sat still and thought hard for several moments. "If I have to take a guess, it seems like this Sir Irons is the one in charge, he is supplying Hellsing with what they need, then I would guess Hellsing makes these messed up B.O.W.'s and delivers them to our friend Sir Ashford who then using his Pharmaceutical contacts puts whatever they develop onto the market and into mass production."

Behind the others Rebecca nodded. "That sounds about right. The new zombie creature they had in the basement, the freak-Chip thing mentioned in the report. They are all B.O.W.'s we have never encountered before most-likely they are all prototypes for whatever Hellsing is trying to develop."

_-Resident Evil: The Hellsing Files-_

Ferguson drove silently, listening to the reporter talk over the radio. "currently we are awaiting a total casualty count. However based from the number of bodies removed from the building we can already confirm a total casualty count already over fifty. We have also confirmed that yesterday mornings missing school bus of students has been located here on the premises and current evidence highly suggests Bio-Terrorism." the sound of chanting and confused voices dominated the background. "Terra-save has gathered and are here protesting against Bio-weapons and voicing their displeasure towards the lack of action against organizations and individuals they claim are human's rights and Bio-weaponry law violators. Meanwhile family and friends of those who went missing off bus 23 gather hoping against all odds that those they came for might still be alive."

"be...Bahahaa. Hear that, Mother-oh-god. Those stoopid Sassenach can't even put two en fooking two together. A bus goes missing and suddenly zombies show up at some rich bitches home along with the bus itself. I'd be at morgue right aboot now, not lined up outside. You know you should have let me right now would 'eve been a great time to let the gas loose. These wankers wouldn't even have time to zip their pants back oop."

Hecate glared at her companion for a moment before replying. "We got what we came for. Now lets make the switch. And please be fast about it. I'm not a morning person."

"Ya Ya." Ferguson replied pulling the vehicle into another side ally, where they were immediately met with two bright floodlights being shone in the front window and several armed soldiers surrounding the vehicle. "hey you fucking idiots! It's us!"

"Did you acquire it?"

"Yes you blasted Order fucktards! Now turn off those damn lights, or your damn master plagas is going to need emself a new batch of Tommy fuckers!" Ferguson then felt the cold metal of a gun barrel on his head.

Hecate stared emptily at him. "We don't need you anymore. Why keep a liability?" at this Ferguson laughed, shacking his head in disappointment.

"You fucks really think I wouldn't already have a contingency in place? First is the easiest, every two hours there is a explosive in that container. It will go off if I do not insert my deactivation code. I die you lose your prize." The red-eyed woman slowly and reluctantly removed the gun from Ferguson's head.

"You have a contingency for every possible way I could kill you...don't you?"

"you know we have a saying in the IRA, it goes 'trust the Iscariot to send you to hell, and the freaks of the night to bite the hand that feeds'."

_-Hellsing-_

"Alright Oswald, why did you come here." Integra demanded, closing the door behind herself and Lord Oswald. Who in turn took a tired seat and sighed in a almost defeated manner.

"Look Integra, we both know that with last night the round table is without a doubt going to go my way. But I thought of this agreement well before last night and I just want you to also agree. I think it will be best for both sides." this immediately set off alarms in Integra's mind, her experience with negotiations a statement like that usually meant one side had another under the table deal ready to screw the other over.

"And this would be?"

"Hellsing is going to lose it's funding. I won. But I don't like the idea of just bullying my way into things. You could say I'm throwing you a lifeline here. My Counter-Bio-Terrorist-Agency, we need seasoned staff and leadership, SAS aren't going to cut it, especially if we fight enemies that are blurring the line between these freak-chips and bio-weapons I want you and the remains of Hellsing to sign on with us. I'll declare you the operational director your staff can take leadership positions. Miss Victoria can become whatever she wants. And Hellsing effectively gets a new cover and stays afloat even after this disaster."

Integra narrowed her eyes. "So you intend for me to get on my knees and be you for a job is that it?"

"No."

"And what about Iscariot you think that they will just sit back as you play your public game, while knowing Hellsing cannot stop them?"

Oswald glared slightly at Integra. "You know as well as I do the Vatican will not take action they barely have any of their forces left." Oswald leaned forward in his seat. "Integra we both want what is best for this country. I for my daughter's sake you for the sake of the legacy you father placed on you. But don't let your pride destroy the only chance Hellsing has of surviving into the next half-decade."

"Get out."


End file.
